


The Younger Man (Jean x Reader aka Rhey AU)

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Bottom Jean Kirstein, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealous Jean Kirstein, Love, Naked Cuddling, Original Character(s), POV Jean Kirstein, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Divorce, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: (Jean's POV)For as long as I can remember I have loved my best friend Marco's sister.  When I was 8 and she 19 I told her I would marry her.  She had said she didn't have a boyfriend so if I grew up to be a good man she would think about it.  Then she got married....., but I never stopped loving her even though she had moved out of my life.Then one night she came back home.  She was broken, lonely, and single and I.....?  Still helplessly in love.This is our story of heartbreak and lost love.





	1. Welcome Home

"Moooooooooom!Jean's coming over.He hasn't eaten."

 

"Alright dear I'll add a plate to the table."

 

"Thanks mom!"

 

Marco cleans up the floor, throwing dirty clothes in the basket and the trash in a bag so they have a place to sit while they play Fortnite on XBOX.

 

Jean and he had been friends and neighbors since Kindergarten.They had gone through all of school, including college together, though Jean had gone into business management and Marco into Computer Science. 

 

They had practically lived at each other's houses and knew everything about each other, including Jean's ENORMOUS crush on Rhey, Marco's older sister.When they were younger, Marco had playfully teased Jean about it, but as they grew older, he realized that it wasn't a simple crush.Jean seriously had a thing for his sister. 

 

Marco had tried to set him up on dates all through college, but Jean never stayed interested.They never met his expectations.Too flighty, too needy, to immature, too demanding, too materialistic, the list went on and on.Eventually Marco had given up, deciding that Jean would either find someone or die single, which was a shame because A LOT of hot women liked him. 

 

He was 5'7" with a muscular athletic build since he was still an active lacrosse player, his team going to the championships year after year.His blunt attitude continued to get him in more trouble than anything, but no one had to guess with Jean.

 

Marco was just finishing the floor when Jean came in the room.

 

"Hey man!Your mom let me in."

 

"Hey.How was practice?"

 

"Being down on defense sucks, but we are figuring it out.How's your girlfriend?"Jean winked and sat down on the bed across from the TV. 

 

Marco rolled his eyes and Jean laughed. 

 

"They now have porta fortresses in single player.You actually throw down a fort that is essentially 3 porta forts in one with jump pads and traps and stuff.I haven't tried it yet so I'm glad you came over.Do we wanna do duo's or 50v50?

 

"I still have challenges to get done before Season 6 so I lets do 50v50."

 

"OH and the new glider is BAD ASS!!! It's supposed to be a frost drake, it totally reminds me of a pocket Sindragosa from ICC.I had to buy it.Raven is also back if you still haven't gotten that as well." Marco said with excitement.

 

"Nice!Unhook your other monitor so I can plug my XBOX in and we can get started."

 

Within moments the boys were hooked up and completely engrossed.So much so they didn't even hear the anguished conversation an hour later when Marco's sister showed up in tears with all of her stuff crammed in her Toyota Carolla. 

 

————————————

 

Mom was in the kitchen with her back to me when I came in.

 

"Marco dinner isn't quite ready yet.....". She turned around, a look of utter shock on her face.

 

"Hey mom."I said in a voice hoarse from crying.I was still in my work clothes with makeup stains on my face. 

 

"Sweet heart!What happened?!Are you ok!Are you hurt!?"

 

"Heh.Not physically no.Emotionally?I'm a fucking mess."

 

I sit down at the small kitchen table across from the cooking area, placing my bottle of wine on the table, the only thing I carried inside besides my purse.

 

Mom grabs a cork screw, takes the bottle and opens it before pouring me a glass and placing the bottle next to where she is cooking so I can't overdo it.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I came home early because I found out I needed to be there for the setup of a new visual display at work this weekend and found Gary in bed with his 26 year old junior associate."

 

Mom gasped.

 

"Apparently........." I took a sip of wine. "they have been fucking for the past year."

 

"Oh Rhey.......you have to be kidding!"

 

"I wish mom.When I heard that I packed up my shit and left.Can I stay in the spare room tonight?"

 

"Stay as long as you like honey.Your brother is still here so it would be unfair of me to not let you stay too."

 

"That lazy ass.Doesn't he have a real job?" 

 

"Supposedly, but I think I made it too easy for him to stay.He isn't as independent minded as you my dear."

 

I laugh lightly."I'll only stay as long as I need mom.I plan on filing for divorce and it will take some time once that is through to get back on my feet, but I'll help keep this place in order as much as I can while I'm here."

 

"I know you will dear.Your father is out of town, but he will be happy to see you when he gets back."

 

"I'm gonna grab my duffle and take a shower.I'll unpack tomorrow."

 

"Whatever you need dear."

 

"Thanks mom."I finish my glass of wine and then grab my bag from the car before stripping down in the spare room for a shower. 

 

As the water fell over my body, I thought back over the last year and realized just how lonely I had begun to feel.I had an idea of when their liaison had started, but not the why.Clearly she was younger and more attractive, but I guessed it was more than that.We had been married 7 years and had know each other a year before that.If I had to guess, I'd say it was because I had become so independent and self sufficient.Gary always hated that about me.He had wanted me to be less involved in things outside the house, but knew he couldn't force me to do anything.I think I'm the end, he picked someone he could be dominant over in all things. 

 

It hurt how dispassionate he was when I found them in bed.There was no sense of remorse, not did he stop what he was doing to her.If I hadn't closed the door, I would have seen instead of just heard them finish. 

 

There wasn't enough alcohol to wash that image away. 

 

I sighed, got out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel and sat on the bed looking at my phone.

 

————————————

 

"Hey mom is dinner.......ready?" Marco said as he barged into the kitchen, his happy expression changing to concern when he saw his mom, who had tears in her eyes.

 

"Mom what happened?Are you ok?"

 

"*sniffle*. It's your sister.....she..."

 

"Rhey?!What's wrong with Rhey?!"Marco said suddenly panicked.

 

"She caught Gary sleeping with his 26 year old juniorassociate so she packed her stuff and has come to stay with us for a while.She will be filing for divorce."

 

Marco stood there frozen looking in the direction of the downstairs guest room.

 

"You can see her if you want.She was just going to take a shower.Please be nice to her though Marco.You can't even imagine how hurt she is."

 

Marco nods then darts back upstairs.

 

"Jean I'm sorry man but you have to go."

 

"Oh......ok.Is everything alright?"Jean says with a confused look on his face.

 

"It's Rhey.She's home and.....I need to spend some time with her.I'm sorry.I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

 

Jean can tell by the worried look on Marco's face something serious had happened."Ok.I'll pack up just hit me up tomorrow."

 

Marco nods and then runs back downstairs.

 

It doesn't take Jean long to pack up.Before he leaves he goes into the kitchen to say goodbye to mom. 

 

"Thanks for letting me come by." 

 

"Oh Jean you know you are always welcome."

 

Jean fidgets by the arch that divided the hallways and the kitchen area."I heard Rhey is home.Is everything ok?"He says bashfully.

 

"She will be, though it would have been better if she had married a nice boy like you."Mom smiles at Jean.

 

Jean blushes."Tell her I said hi and that I hope to see her soon."

 

"I will.Good night Jean.Make sure to eat something."

 

"I will."Then he turns and leaves.

 

—————————————-

 

"Rhey!"

 

I jump, startled by Marco's sudden entrance into the room. 

 

"Hey.I didn't know you were home."

 

"Yeah Jean and I were upstairs playing Fortnite.If I had heard you come in I would have said Hi sooner."

 

"It's no big.Not like I'm in a super social mood anyway." 

 

"Mom told me.You're gonna be alright.We love you.Will you be staying for a while?"

 

"At least until the divorce is finalized and I get enough money for a new place."

 

"That's good.It'll be nice having you back home."

 

"You say that now.I plan on moving you out with me.You need to get your own place."

 

"Really!Did mom put you up to this?"He rolls his eyes.

 

"No but you are 26 now and should move out on your own and not be a loner.You and Jean can move in together.It's not like you don't practically live together as is."

 

"You sound just like mom."

 

"She's a smart woman.Anyway, I'm beat so Imma get dressed and go to bed.I have to unpack tomorrow."

 

"Alright just don't fall asleep until I get back."With that Marco runs out of the room.

 

I quickly rummage through my night bag and find jammas.I skip them on and curl up in bed as Marco comes back and neatly jumps on top of me.He has a pillow and a blanket.

 

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep.Then I'll go eat something and come back.I don't think you should be by yourself right now."

 

I smile weekly at the gesture."You are situationally so sweet little brother."

 

"Well it helps that I actually like my sister.......at least a small portion of the time."He winks at me and then lays down on his back putting his hands behind his head.

 

I scoot over next to him and lay my head on his chest."Thanks Marco.It's good to be home." 

 

"I'm glad you are home too."

 

I have never been so grateful at how close we are as siblings more than in this moment.Even when he was little, he would always try to comfort me regardless of why I was sad and more times than not, he was the only one who ever made me feel better besides mom, dad, and Jean. 

 

Jean......

 

It had been 8 years since I last saw Jean.He hadn't come to my wedding, but then again he hadn't been invited. 

 

I wonder how he is doing......

 

As I lay there listening to Marco's breathing, I remember the day Jean asked me to marry him.

 

"Ri Ri I really like you!Will you marry me!"I had laughed but had told him. "If you grow up to be as sweet and loving as you are now I don't see why not.I don't have a boyfriend, but you are a little too young right now."He had been so excited and the look of determination had been priceless. 

 

"Why couldn't anyone be as honest and genuine with their feelings as Jean...." I said out loud half asleep though I thought I had said it in my dream.

 

My brother smiled, not saying a word. 

 

Within moments I was asleep and when Marco knew I wouldn't wake up, he slowly slid out from under me and went to eat before trying to figure out how to get Jean and I together.

 

"So what ended up happening?"  Jean tried not to sound TOO interested into the phone. 

 

"She caught Gary cheating with his 26 year old associate.  Apparently, according to mom, it's been going on a year."  Marco said with sadness in his voice.

 

"WHOLY SHIT!  Is she ok?"

 

"No idiot of course she isn't ok!  I can't even tell how not ok she is, she is THAT not ok."  Marco barked at Jean.

 

"DAAAAAAAMMMN!"

 

"Anyway, I have to help her unpack in the morning so we will have to catch up later."

 

"Can I help?"  His eagerness clear as day.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea Jean.  She doesn't need your puppy dog love following her around.  She's filing for divorce man have some decency."

 

Jean winced on the phone.

 

"Though maybe it would be ok.......she did mention you as she fell asleep."  A wicked smile crossing Marco's lips before he burst out laughing at the loud crash he heard on the other end of the phone.

 

"You alright man?"

 

"Yeah Fine, just ....... slipped on the edge of the desk."  Jean said embarrassed.

 

"Sure you did.  Just make sure to get some sleep so you aren't useless tomorrow.  Be here at 9am."

 

"Right.  Later."

 

"Later."  This was the one time it was nice to know Jean's feelings were as strong as they had always been.  He had never asked Rhey what she thought of Jean, because he never had the heart to tell him if she completely hated him.  Now all he wanted was to help his sister, and even if their was a HUGE gap in age, he figured they were old enough to figure it out.

 

————————————

 

The next morning, Jean showed up in a long sleeve, skin tight Under Armor workout shirt in Steele blue with black basketball shorts, black 3/4 workout leggings underneath and a pair of Jordans.  Marco raised his eyebrow at him and Jean blushed.

 

"In case I go to practice after."  Jean tried to respond casually, but Marco just smiled at him. 

 

"Her stuff is in the car out front.  Help me bring it inside and we can ask her where she wants it."

 

The two grabbed a load of boxes, Jean trying to carry several precariously at a time, and brought them into the guest room, placing them on the floor. 

 

"Ri Ri the first load is here.  Shall we keep going?"

 

I came out of the bathroom, toothbrush in mouth with my oversized sweatpants, low cut tank and workout jacket on to give the thumbs up before waving at Jean and turning and heading back to the bathroom.

 

Marco turned and began walking out of the room before realizing Jean was not behind him.  He turned and looked at Jean who was just staring in the direction I had gone. 

 

"Jean.....it's rude to stare."  Marco tried to say quietly,  Jean did not respond.  With a sigh, Marco walked up to him and grabbed his shirt, turning him.

 

The look on Jeans' face surprised him.  He had expected him to be lovestruck.  What he saw was anguish.

 

"Jean.....dude what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing.....let's get this over with."  He brushed past Marco and headed to the car to get more boxes. 

 

They unpacked in silence.  Jean didn't even say much to Rhey.  He only asked her where she wanted things and then put them there before getting more. 

 

When they were done, Marco pulled him aside.  "What the hell is wrong with you?"

 

Jean looked towards the room with immense sadness in his eyes, not responding for a moment. 

 

Marco had never seen Jean like this.  He was now concerned for both his sister AND his best friend.

 

"She's more beautiful than I remember.  She's also more fragile.  What else did he do to her?  How do you do something like that to someone like her?"

 

Marco's face softened and he sighed in relief.  "I don't know Jean.  We have to help her get past it though.  I love my sister and I know you do too."

 

Jean's jaw sets and he looks down.  "I don't know that I can.  All I want to do is just hold her, kiss her, and make her forget.  How do I support her when every fiber of my being just wants to envelop her?  What if she wants nothing to do with me?"

 

"Get out of your head Jean.  Has she told you she doesn't want you here?"

 

"No."  He looks back at the room.

 

"Do you still at least like her?"

 

"Don't be a fucking idiot of course I do."  Jean glares at Marco.

 

"Then just be the Jean that told her at 8 he liked her.  She needs your honesty and your affection right now."

 

Jean sighs then leans his head against the wall closing his eyes as I round the corner.

 

"What are you boys doing?  Want some lunch?"  I just barely ask before Jean pulls me into a warm, secure hug.

 

"Welcome home Rhey.  I missed and still love you."

 

 

To Be Continued........


	2. Release

Marco's eyes went wide before he scooted around me and his friend, wanting to be anywhere but here. 

 

I  wasn't prepared.  Not for the words, not for the sincerity with which he said them, and certainly not for the way it felt when his arms wrapped around me as I rested my cheek against his sturdy shoulder as my nose tucked into the crook of his neck. 

 

I stopped breathing for a second......a second before the hysteria kicked in.  It was both the first and last thing I had wanted to hear.  I was so impressed that I had been able to be so stable up until then but thinking back on it I can see it was just shock. 

 

If you have never cried from the pit of your soul you will never understand the total wave of anguish that escaped my body.  It is a sound of both complete and utter despair as well as release.  It is guttural and angry, loud and primal.  Some throw things, other tear at themselves. 

 

I stood there in Jean's arms as my body gave out, causing him to pick me up and take me to the guest room.  I cried hysterically as he laid us down, still holding me to his chest as I cried into his neck and screamed into his shoulder.  He did not speak, he just held me.  Held me until the weeping stopped and my eyes hurt.  Held me until my body stopped shaking and my world seemed to stabilize.  Held me close and didn't let go.

 

Looking at it now, I wasn't crying just because my husband cheated.  I was crying for every time I had to make an excuse for something that happened, every time I forgave Gary when he didn't meet my expectations, and for every time I had done everything I shouldn't have had to do because he didn't get around to it. 

 

I sniffled a few more times and then moved to rise, but Jean held me firm to his chest. 

 

"Jean I'm ok.  I need to wash my face."  I move to rise again and he gives me a little resistance before letting his arm fall to his side as I get up and walk to the bathroom. 

 

When I finish splashing water on my face, I walk out to see Jean sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap lookin at the floor. 

 

As I walk towards him he rises.  "I meant what I said Rhey.  I missed you and I love you.  Please know someone always loves you the way you are no matter what."

 

"Thank you Jean.  I hadn't realize how much I needed to hear that.  It's just a shame Gary may never have felt that way."

 

Jeans' fists clenched but he says nothing. 

 

"I'll come out and make you guys something to eat.  You must be starving...." I say as I try to move past him.

 

"I want you to rely on me Rhey.  I want you to know you can rely on people.  I'll do it.  You just rest."

 

He walks out leaving me standing with my mouth open, staring at his retreating form.

 

————————————

 

Jean goes to the menus rack and leafs through the pages until he finds one of Rhey's all time favorites: Banana pepper chicken.  Putting on an apron, he looks at the recipe a few moments before going upstairs to Marco's room.

 

"I need you to help me make lunch for everyone."  He tells Marco with a stern face.

 

"Oooookay.  How's Rhey?"

 

"She's stable but she wanted to cook and I told her to rest I would do it, but I need your help."

 

"Ahhhhh."  Marco smiles.  "Well lets get started then."

 

The boys go down stairs and make lunch as Rhey sits at the table laughing at them.  Jean is trying so hard, but he keeps getting in Marco's way or tries to do things out of order.  Eventually the food is ready for the stove, but by then the boys are covered in breadcrumbs, butter and banana pepper juice.

 

"You know you didn't have to do this." I said with a smile. 

 

"Well we couldn't have him do it by himself or he would have set the house on fire."  Marco joked and Jean pouted.

 

"Then I guess mom and I will have to teach him if he plans on continuing to volunteer his cooking skills."

 

Jean blushes as Marco nudges him knowingly.

 

"So what did you make anyway? It smells really good."

 

Jean turns his head away before answering."Banana pepper chicken.I thought, being one of your favorites, it might trigger happy memories."

 

"I'm surprised you remember what my favorite foods are."I smile at him as he bashfully looks at me.His eyes are so intense and I can tell he put a lot of thought and effort into this."Thank you boys.It was a wonderful gesture.I'm sure it will be amazing.

 

—————————-

 

The meal had been better than expected and I told them that.Both boys smiled at the praise, clearly feeling impressed with their efforts. 

 

I had forgotten how much love was in this house.It forced me to realize how empty my life had become since marrying Gary and my eyes grew sad. 

 

"I think I'm gonna go unpack my boxes.Let me know if you need me."I put my dishes in the sink and walk to my room.

 

Jean watches with dismay as my face turns sad and I head to my room. 

 

"Give her some space.She has a lot to think about."

 

"Don't you think I know that?I just can't stand her suffering."Jean says angrily. 

 

"None of us can.The worst part is not knowing how to help, but we will get her through this."Marco says as he walks over and puts his hand on Jean's shoulder. 

 

Jean sighs and then starts cleaning up the dishes. 

 

"It's a good thing dad isn't here.He would have gone over there and started some shit." 

 

"Do you think I don't want to?I probably would if I knew where they lived and could get there."

 

"That wouldn't make her happy though and you know it, so you wouldn't even if you could."

 

Jean slams his hands down on the counter."Damnit." 

 

He stays like that a minute before breathing in and out deeply, continuing to clean the dishes. 

 

When he finishes, he turns to Marco."Let's go kill shit.I need to blow off some steam."

 

"Ok.See you on in 10?

 

Jean looks at Rhey's door."Yep."He turns and leaves.

 

———————————-

 

It's times like this that I am grateful Gary was never a gamer.Though emotionally exhausted, I still feel the need to stab someone in the eye.The dilemma now is which system will I find first?Will it be my XBOX or my PS4?

 

I was pretty sure I labeled my gaming boxes exactly that, but now I can't find them.After shuffling boxes around, I finally find the box labeled SYSTEMS.When I open it, I am glad to see nothing looks damaged. 

 

I slowly pull out, organize, and install all of my systems.When that is set, I make the decision to play Assassins Creed Origins.Stabbing people with a flaming sword sounds like an amazing idea. 

 

After several minutes of updates, I'm ready to go.I login and find myself in the middle of the desert wondering what the hell I was doing when I get a message from Laxking93. 

 

Laxking93Omg I'm surprised you still play!I figured once you moved out you would be too adult to game anymore.

 

Liradawn82 And who is this?

 

Laxking93.Oh sorry Rhey it's Jean.I updated my account name once I got to college since HumanitiesAwesomest wasn't quite doing it for me. 

 

Liradawn82. I totally forgot that was your name! 

 

Laxking93. Yeah yeah rub it in. 

 

There is silence for a few moments and then Jean messages back.

 

Laxking93.It was really good seeing you.If you wanna hang out or game or something just let me know.I'm old enough now to do adult things so who knows, you might actually have fun. My XBOX SN is the same so .......... hit me up.XXX-XXX-XXXX.

 

I find myself smiling despite my sadness."Still as pushy as ever, but I always did like that about him."

 

I grab my phone, turn it on and run my thumb over the screen.My background was my favorite image of me and Jean and Marco playing at the park as kids.I had taken a picture of a picture before I left for college and had never changed it.It always made me smile, but today it made me think.

 

Jean wasn't the same little boy I had known in this picture.He had grown up to be a very attractive, strong willed, passionate young man.That was the problem though, he was 11 years younger than me.When he had confessed at 8 it had been cute.Today it had targeted something in my soul that I didn't know how to describe. 

 

I wasn't in a space to assess this issue right now.I had a lot to take care of divorcing my husband and emotionally wasn't ready for anything right now, but something about Jean had affected me. 

 

Never had a man made me feel as safe as Jean had when he pulled me against him and held me.I had felt feminine and vulnerable, two feelings I had never felt with any guy as an independent emotion let alone together at the same time.

 

Odds are he was just reacting to his childhood crush and would grow out of it the longer I was home.I sighed and put his name in my phone.

 

Whatever the reason, I could use all the friends I could get.

 

To Be Continued..............


	3. Family

"So Gary and I set days for the next two weeks that I will be able to go back to the house and collect my things that are not in dispute."  I tell mom as I drink my coffee while she make breakfast. 

 

"Will that give you enough time to go get everything dear?"  Mom asks worriedly.

 

"Yeah.  I rented a storage room so I can fit anything that can't come to the house in there."

 

"Do I need to rent movers for you?  Will that be easier?"

 

"Easier but not cheaper.  If I need it by the last few days, I'll let you know."

 

"What's going on?"  Marco asks, taking a sip of my coffee before grabbing a piece of toast that had just popped up from the toaster. 

 

"You know that's detrimental to your health Marcus."  I only called him that when he tested my limits. 

 

Marco stuck his tongue out and came to sit next to me. 

 

"I was telling mom what getting the rest of my stuff looks like so she wont worry if I'm not here."

 

"You aren't going by yourself are you?"  Marco looked at me accusatorially. 

 

"Yes.  I'm a big girl and don't need to drag anyone else into this.  It isn't like he is going to hurt me."

 

"Maybe not, but you don't know what kind of support you will need while you are there even IF no one is there.Tell me when you want to go and I will go with you."Marco said firmly.

 

"Marco you have a big boy job.You can't just not go."

 

"I can if I have already put myself on leave due to a family emergency for two weeks."He continues eating the breakfast mom put down in front of him at some point.

 

I stand there with my mouth open staring at him in disbelief. 

 

"I put myself on a combination of annual leave and telework.The one time it pays to be working for the government in IT."

 

I turn and look at mom and she shrugs."I think it's a good idea hunny.Your brother loves you and is worried.Let him help you."

 

I turn back to Marco, who is chewing but looking at with a look that says he dares me to argue.

 

I sigh and go back to eating my breakfast."We can go today as soon as we are done eating.Can we take your SUV?It has more room than my car and I don't want to drag this out."

 

"Yep."He says and we continue to eat in silence. 

 

————————————-

 

He couldn't stop thinking of her.It had been so hard holding her and doing nothing else.He never remembered it being this hard, of course he had always been shorter than her and it had always been her hugging him.

 

She was not physically frail by any means.Rhey had broad shoulders, larger chest than he remembered, hourglass waist, hips as wide as her shoulders, and long slender legs.The only difference was he was at least an inch or two larger than her now, so when he pulled her against him ...........he couldn't even describe how it felt.Possessive, protective, dominant......and more. 

 

He had never felt anything like it from any of the other girls Marco had tried to set him up with.Rhey had never been like any other girl though. 

 

Jean sighed heavily and laid his forehead on his desk.There was no way he was going to be able to think straight now. 

 

———————————-

 

With work finally over, Jean pulled into his driveway and noticed that Marco's SUV was gone, but Rhey's car was still there. 

 

I probably shouldn't go over and see how she is doing if Marco isn't there. 

 

He bit his lip and went inside to change before trying to figure out what he wanted to do about dinner. 

 

Half way through changing, he heard a car pull into Marco's driveway.He peaked outside.

 

"Crap.I gotta tell Marco."

 

Hey man where are you?

Your dad just got home

and Rhey is there by

herself.You need to get

home NOW.

 

Seriously!Thank god she        

                              is with me then.  I'm      

                             helpingher transport her

                             stuff over the next two    

                             weeks.  I’m on leave.  We

                             have to leave now 

                             anyway.  Gary will be

                             home soon.

 

Jean turned off his phone and sat on the bed with a sigh.Rhey hadn't called or texted him to help her.It was only natural that she ask Marco for help, but he wanted her to know she could come to him as well. 

 

Frustrated and disappointed, Jean finished getting dressed, put on his headphones and headed out for a run.He needed to clear his head.

 

————————————-

 

"Great."Marco said after loading his box in the car. 

 

"What's wrong?"Rhey asked skeptically.

 

Marco turned to her with a worried look."Dad's home.We need to go."

 

They packed up the rest of the boxes on the drive and headed home.

 

When they parked in the driveway, Marco grabbed Rhey's hand and looked into her eyes.  “None of this was your fault." 

 

My eyes began to tear and I smiled sadly back."Thanks little brother." 

 

When they got to the door, Marco laced his fingers with hers before stepping inside first.

 

I had never seen him be this protective of me.When he was little and boys picked on me, he had always tried to stand in front of me with his arms out yelling at them, but never had he tried to stand up to dad in my place. 

 

Marco had grown up a lot in the last 8 years and it made me sad to think of everything I missed out on. 

When we got inside, dad looked at Marco and with a blank expression. 

 

"It's not her fault so don't be angry with her."Marco's face was stern as he looked his father square in the eye as he tried to shield me behind him, which worked now that he was taller than me. 

 

"Who said I was angry?"Father asked casually. 

 

Marco relaxed slightly, though he did not release my hand until I came to stand beside him. 

 

"Hey dad.Did mom tell you?"

 

"She did."

 

"I'll only be staying here as long as it takes to file for divorce and get a new place."

 

"Stay as long as you need kiddo and if you need any legal advice or anything else just let me know.I'm sorry you have to go through this.I wish it could be different."

 

"Me too."I wipe my eyes to keep tears from falling as my dad walks over and gives me a hug. 

 

"We are all worried about you.Make sure to tell us what's going on so we can help."

 

"Thanks dad.I'm glad you aren't mad."

 

"I'm mad, but not at you.He isn't the man I thought he was.That isn't your fault though."

 

I nod trying not to cry.

 

He gives me another hug and then holds me at arms length.  "Let's not dwell on it shall we?  The whole family is home.  Shall we order in?"

 

"That would be nice.  I can't remember the last family dinner we had where we all were here."  I said with a smile.

 

———————————————

 

It was late and I couldn't sleep.  Being in the house today had shaken me up more than I cared to admit. 

 

I got out of bed and threw my zip up workout jacket on, grabbed my packet of cancer sticks (I only smoked when I drank occasionally) and lighter, then went to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of wine and pilfer a used soda can for an ash tray. 

 

Fully equipped with my "fuck it kit", I quietly went out the front door and sat on the bench swing outside on the porch.

 

It was quiet and peaceful, not lonely and dark like it always was with our house.  I lit my cigarette, took a puff, then blew the smoke out my nose slowly.  I knew worrying about HOW I got here wouldn't change what I needed to do to get past it.  What I needed to be honest about was what I wanted from this point onward.  I was 36 and a soon to be divorcé.  My husband had left me for a shiny new piece of ass and all I had left was what I had walked in with. 

 

I unconsciously began fondling my 5 year anniversary ring, something I always did when I was stressed.  It was a beautiful 3 band ring with a 10 carat diamond flanked by 3 smaller diamonds in the center and two bands of smaller diamonds surrounding it set in white gold.  I loved it and couldn't imagine taking it off or any reason why I would want to. 

 

At least not until now. 

 

I took another drag and tapped the ash into the soda can before taking a sip of wine.  I need to move on just like he did, but I knew anything right now would just be a rebound.  I wasn't interested or secure enough in myself for anything permanent.  So what did that leave me with?

 

I sighed and then gave a start as a familiar voice spoke next to me.  "Can't sleep?"

 

To Be Continued...........


	4. Intimacy

"Damnit Jean you scared me."

 

"That's what you get for zoning out."  He sits down beside me, leaving a respectable amount of space.  He smells clean and my body has the sudden urge to cuddle next to him, but I don't.

 

He gently takes the wine from my hand and takes a sip before placing it back in my hand.  He then reaches for my cigarettes in between my legs, pulling one out without touching me at all.  Placing it between his lips, he gently takes my hand and holds my cigarette in front of his in order to light it.  Once it's lit, he puts my hand back and looks at me with this sultry look.

 

I blush and turn away taking a sip of my wine and then a final drag of my cigarette before dropping it in the can. 

 

"To answer your question,  no I can't.  What about you?"

 

"If I could sleep would I be here?"

 

I nod.  "You have a point."

 

He takes my wine again, taking a sip.  "How did things go with your dad?"

 

"Better than expected.  He was actually very understanding."

 

"That's good to hear."  He takes a drag from his cig before exhaling slowly.  "You could have asked me to help you go get more stuff you know."

 

I could tell he was sulking and a smile touched the corner of my lips that I attempted to hide with my glass. 

 

"Well I didn't ask Marco either, he just forced himself on me."

 

"Is that how it works with you.  Good to know."

 

"Don't get any ideas you perv."  I tease him. 

 

We sat in silence a moment.  I couldn't deny that I found Jean attractive.  I also couldn't deny that he was the last person in this world I wanted to hurt or drag through this.  But right now I was lonely and feeling balsy.

 

I reached down, grabbed a cig and put it between my lips. 

 

God have mercy on my soul....

 

Instead of grabbing my lighter I take Jean's chin in my left hand and guide it towards mine and line our cigarettes up as I use his to light mine.  My hold is gentle but firm.  When it's lit, I look into Jean's eyes as I take a drag and exhale the smoke out the side of my lips. 

 

I can see the want in his eyes, the tension in his body.  I keep his face in my hand a moment longer than is necessary before slowly releasing my fingers grip.  I don't want to look away, but I know I have to.

 

"Have I ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?  I'm sure girls get lost in them all the time."  I turn my head as the shame and self loathing wash over me.

 

"There is only one woman I have ever wanted to get lost in me." 

 

I can feel him staring, but I look forward at nothing refusing to meet his gaze.

 

"She is very lucky then.  From what I can tell, you have grown up to be a good man who happens to also be very attractive."  I take a final drag of my cig before dropping it in the can and finishing off my glass of wine. 

 

"You know that same beautiful person told me when I was much younger that if I grew up to be a good man they would consider marrying me.  I wonder if that is still the case." 

 

I smile sadly.  "That person is no longer the innocent girl she was when she said that.  The world has made her jaded and cynical and she isn't sure she believes in love anymore."

 

"Then I will love her enough for the both of us until she believes in it again."  Jean takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap, forcing me to straddle him.  His hands run up and down my thighs (making sure not to burn me) as his beautiful eyes look into mine as they try to devour my soul. 

 

"Jean I can't do this.  I can't do this to you.  There are so many reasons why this can't work." 

 

"Those are reasons you give because you are afraid."  His hands carefully move from my thighs, over my hips and up my back. 

 

"Jean.....". I bite my lip as my free hand digs into the fabric of his shirt on his chest.  "I'm too old for you Jean.  We are practically family." 

 

"Practically, but not actually.  Knowing me as well as you do means you should know my feelings are genuine.  Besides age is just a number."  He places his hands back on my hips and slides me closer to him causing a small gasp to escape my lips. 

 

His face is now dangerously close to mine.  "I don't want to regret......"

 

And then his lips are on mine.  They are gentle and supple.  I try to stifle the moan that escapes my lips, but I fail. 

 

"I had always imagined you would make the cutest noises."  He says against my lips still kissing me. 

 

I make a fist with my free hand and punch him weekly on the chest, but he breaks the kiss and pushes my chin to the side so he can kiss the soft skin under my jawbone. 

 

Unconsciously, the fingers of my free hand slide up his neck and lace with his hair as his kisses trail a little farther down my neck. 

 

It takes all my concentration to speak.  "Jean please.....I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Loving you all this time and not being able to do anything about it has been more painful than anything we do right now.  It has been the slowest form of torture I could imagine."

 

I am too emotionally weak to withstand his words or his ministrations.  I turn my head back to face him and kiss him passionately. 

 

"Jean......are you sure you want this?"

 

He pulls back and looks at me.  "I have always wanted this.  Do you not want this?"

 

There is no accusation or judgement in his eyes as he waits for my reply.

 

"Honestly I never considered it.  I can't deny I find you attractive and have always enjoyed being around you, but intimately......I'm not sure what I want."

 

"Then I guess I have to make you fall in love with me the way I have fallen in love with you."

 

He stands up, me still in his lap, and lets my body slide down his until I am standing up in front of him. 

 

"Here is a key.  If you ever get lonely or can't sleep just come inside.  My room...." he turns and points to his room "..... is that one.  Just take a left at the top of the stairs and I am 2 doors down on the left.  My parents are used to Marco coming over at all hours so I doubt you will wake them. 

 

He stands there looking at me softly a few more minutes before saying, "I really will make you fall in love with me.  No one can ever love you the way I can."  He leans past me to put his spent cig in the can before kissing me one more time and turning to leave as I stare at his retreating form dumbfounded. 

 

————————————

 

As soon as Jean got back inside and to his room, he strips naked and takes a cold shower.  He had waited so long to do that, but her lips had set him on fire.  He almost hadn't been able to hold back. 

 

As he stood in the shower, he thought back on what she said.  He knew emotionally she wouldn't be ready for a relationship.  His main concern had been confirming if she even had interest in him or not, but after the feel of how passionately she kissed him back, he knew he at least had a chance. 

 

He wouldn't delude himself into thinking he wouldn't get hurt somehow in this whole thing.  He also knew he wasn't going to give up.  Not now that she had returned his feelings to some extent. 

 

When he had sufficiently calmed down, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to his room. 

 

When he opened the door to his room, he wondered why he even bothered taking a shower.  Standing there with his lacrosse jersey half way on and boyfriend cut jamma shorts that did barely anything to cover her amazing ass was Rhey.  Once his jersey was on she turned and looked at him as he closed the door.

 

————————————-

 

"I don't want to sleep alone Jean.  Can I sleep here with you?"  I blush slightly, knowing my boldness is partly due to the wine I decided to drink on an empty stomach. 

 

Jean looks at me and then at the bed and then back at me.

 

"Of.......of course you can.  My bed is a little small for both of us so I'll sleep on the floor."  He grabs a pair of workout shorts and heads towards the door again.  "I just need to change and get ready for bed.  I'll be right back."

 

I smile at how nervous he is when he isn't in control before sitting down on the floor and turning on the TV.  A few moments later he comes back with an extra blanket and pillow.  He places them on the bed  and sits beside me on the floor. 

 

Once he is situated, I lean over and bite his arm gently before moving to sit in between his legs, my back leaning against his chest as I drape his arms around me. 

 

"Thanks for letting me stay J."  I raise his hand to my lips and kiss the back of it before turning around and curling up against his chest as I kiss his lips. 

 

"I....thought you just didn't want to sleep alone." 

 

I can tell his mind is overloading right now so I bite his lower lip.  "I plan on sleeping at some point, but I'm also very needy and right now I want some attention."  I let my hand slide down his naked chest until it reaches the waistband of his shorts. 

 

He grabs my hands and pulls them over his shoulders and behind  his head. 

 

"Needy huh?  I might just like that, but right now you need to behave yourself."  He kisses me and then I pout before laying down against his chest.

 

"You're no fun Jean."  I yawn.

 

"And you had a little too much wine I think."  He scoots out from behind, picks me up, and places me on the bed. 

 

"Will you lay with me?"  I say as I reach my hand out to him and open and close it as if I was trying to grab him.

 

Jean smiles.  "Only if you behave."

 

"Fine.  I'll behave."

 

With that, Jean lays on top of the covers I am under before pulling  the extra blanket over himself. 

 

I immediately snuggle up next to him and rest my hand on his chest.  Within minutes I am sleeping soundly.

 

She is everything I imagined and more.  She may just be the death of me.

 

To Be Continued..........


	5. Baby Steps

I woke up the next morning still laying on Jean.I hadn't had enough to drink that I forgot, but I had drunk enough to be slightly embarrassed at how brazen I had been. 

 

He is probably weirded out now.

 

I watched him breathe for a few moments.He slept so peacefully and he was so sexy half naked next to me. 

 

I couldn't resist the urge to move my hand gently over his chest, his collar bone, up his neck.I wanted to nibble his ear, but I also wanted to let him sleep. 

 

Gently trying to pull back the covers, I attempted to get out of bed without waking him since it was still pretty early in the morning.I got as far as straddling him before his arms reached out and pulled me against him as he put his lips to my ear."Where do you think you are going?" 

 

His voice was deeper and soft, which sent a shiver down my spine. 

 

I pulled away from him slightly."I was trying not to wake you.You looked like you were sleeping so peacefully."

 

"I was until you tried to leave me."He ran his hand up my spine with the lightest of touches causing me to happily moan. 

 

I look into his eyes and run a finger over his lips."I wasn't trying to leave you like that.Maybe go home, but not leave, though with my behavior last night I wouldn't be surprised if I scared you off."

 

He bit my finger."Hardly.You will have to try harder if you want to scare me off."

 

I blush slightly as I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.We lay like that a moment longer.

 

"We should get up before everyone else though.Do you want breakfast?If so, I would love to make you something."

 

"As long as you aren't trying to run away, because it's too early to chase you." 

 

I smile and get up regrettably.As soon as our bodies separate, a sense off loss fills me and I begin to feel lonely.I frown slightly

 

Seeing this Jean rises, hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek."Don't make that face.I'm right here where I have always been."

 

I turn my head to look into his eyes and he kisses me. 

 

"I could easily get used to this."He says and I blush before playfully pushing him.

 

"I need to get dressed.I'll be right back."Jean grabssome clothes for work and takes them into the bathroom to get changed. 

 

Slowly I get dressed in my clothes from last night.When I'm dressed, I go over to his dresser and open his middle drawer.I smile when I see he still puts his T-shirt's in the middle drawer (I had to change both the boys a lot when they were younger because they were always dirty). 

 

I quickly find a plain grey shirt, which I pull out and hold to my face.I'm not sure why I feel I need a memento of Jean's seeing as I have known him all my life, but after last night......even though we didn't do anything, I'm feeling a little possessive. 

 

Suddenly Jean comes in and he starts laughing at the look on my face.My eyes are wide and I am holding his shirt up to my face like some panty thief who has just been caught sniffing something they shouldn't have. 

 

"You know you could have just asked for a shirt.I would have given you one."He smiles as he puts his hands in his pockets. 

 

I sit frozen for a minute as my eyes travel down Jeans body.He is dressed in a grey blue suit with a maroon button down, black belt and black shoes.He looks INCREDIBLY hot as the suit is a slimmer fit, which perfectly accentuated his muscular build. 

 

The more I look the more he blushes until his face is the color of his shirt. 

 

"I've.....never seen you dressed for work.You look really good Jean."

 

"You should take a picture it lasts longer."He mumbles as he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

 

"GOOD IDEA!"I pull out my phone and snap a picture.

 

"You really do look good Jean.Shall I make you breakfast now?" 

 

As I go to walk past him, he grabs me by the waist and pulls me against him."Do I get anything to remember you by?" 

 

I grin wickedly."Do you want my panties?"His face goes bright red and he turns his head away.I giggle."I think I know.Let me see your phone."

 

He raises and eyebrow but hands me his phone.I raise it like I am going to take a selfie, but right before I snap it I take Jeans hand and stick his finger in my mouth seductively. 

 

I just barely get the picture before he pulls his hand away and makes an annoyed sound at me. 

 

I look at him apologetically as I hand him back his phone. 

 

"I guess I'll just have to keep coming back if you want something to smell like me."I wink before heading downstairs with a frustrated Jean in tow. 

 

——————————-

 

We make it into the kitchen of my parents house just barely before everyone starts waking up.Jean sits at the table watching me cook as he sulks. 

 

I quickly make him a cup of coffee, setting it down next to him before I run a finger across his cheek. 

 

Seconds later dad enters the room. 

 

"Good Morning Rhey, Jean.Are you here to see Marco?I don't think he is awake yet." 

 

"No Mr. Bodt I came to make sure Rhey was doing ok before I went into work.Now she is forcing food down my throat."

 

I stick my tongue out at him, but he just sips his coffee and ignores me. 

 

"So Rhey What are your plans for today?"

 

"Well I need to unpack all the boxes we brought home yesterday.I might also hang out with Marco if he doesn't have anything else going on today since he so graciously took two weeks off to help me."

 

Jean glares up at me from his coffee and I look at him sideways squinting my eye as if saying 'what you didn't know?'

 

"Well I'll be in meetings most of the day, but if you need me....."

 

I walk over and kiss his cheek."I know.....thanks dad."

 

"Your welcome sweet heart."

 

I quickly plate some eggs, bacon and hash browns for both Jean and dad before making some for myself. 

 

"Make sure you eat."

 

Jean looks at his watch and then begins shoveling food into his mouth. 

 

I hand him a glass of orange juice before he chokes himself, which he takes gratefully.Then, with the food done, he stands up to leave. 

 

"Did you get enough to eat?"

 

"Yes thanks.I'll see you guys later."

 

"Take care Jean."

 

"Thanks Mr. Bodt."

 

Jean walks towards the doorand then looks back at me as he opens it with a sad look on his face.I touch my fingers to my lips as I look at him.I can tell he wants me to kiss him goodbye. 

 

After an elaborate display of checking for his phone and keys, he looks at me one last time and leaves. 

 

"Remind me why you didn't marry a man like that?"My dad asks teasingly. 

 

I take the morning paper out of his hand and hit him with it before putting it down in front of him and going to get my breakfast. 

 

————————————

 

I was glad I had Jeans' shirt.I began missing him as soon as I got back to my room. 

 

If you had asked me 8 years ago if I ever thought I would have feelings for a younger man I would have laughed in your face. 

 

Now I felt riddled with insecurity and loneliness not being around him.I found myself pulling out my phone and looking at his picture constantly, but that only made it worse because then all I thought about was how many women must be fawning over him right now. 

 

After about an hour of agonizing over it, I texted him.

 

I miss you.How's work.

 

Rhey???

 

Yeah sorry.Guess I forgot

I didn't give you my #

 

Can we discuss how

distracting your picture is?

 

Would you rather I

didn't take it?

 

I didn't say that I just

.......am having a hard

time focusing that's all

 

I'll make sure not to

do it again.  :x

 

I'mstill mad at you FYI

 

and Y is that

 

you didn't kiss me

goodbye

 

BECAUSE DAD WAS

WATCHING!!!!

 

No he wasn't

 

Yes he was!He asked

me why I didn't marry

a guy like you!

 

:/

 

Yeah my fam is more

observant than u think.

 

There is a few moments of silence.

 

Does this mean you

don't miss me too?

 

A few more minutes go by with no response. 

 

He is at work.Maybe he is just busy. 

 

I lay my phone down and close my eyes.Before I know it I'm asleep. 

 

To Be Continued..........


	6. NEWBS

I wake up to absolute chaos.

 

*knock knock*

 

"Rhey?  Are you awake and descent?  It's Marco."

 

I groggily wake up and move to sit on the edge of the bed.  "Ye..ah" my voice cracks. 

 

Marco opens the door and comes to sit next to me.  "Is everything ok?"  His eyes show way too much concern over my nap." 

 

"I didn't slit my wrists and lay here to die if that is what you are asking.  It was a freaking nap Marcus for God's sakes."

 

"Well you might want to tell Jean that because he has been blowing my phone up all day making it very difficult to finish anything I needed to do for work today."

 

I look at him thoroughly confused.  "You're on leave....though."  I rub my eyes trying to wake up more.

 

"Not when the servers go down and I have to trouble shoot with the company that hosts our network.  I can't do that remotely."

 

"Ahhhh.  Sorry.  So what's wrong with Jean that he is blowing up your phone?"

 

"You tell me.  He says you aren't speaking to him and he is beyond upset."

 

"We aren't.....talking?"  Then I look at my phone.

 

"JESUS CHRIST!"  My eyes go wide as I see 30 texts and 10 missed calls.  The texts start out ok but as I don't respond because of my mini coma, he snowballs and freaks out. 

 

"Why didn't I wake up to any of this?"  I stare at my phone as I mess with the volume.  After flipping through settings, I finally realize I hit the button on the side at some point to put it on silent.

 

"Sorry Marco it looks like I put it on silent at some point over the course of everything happening."

 

"I tried to tell him it was something dumb, but he is just soooooooo hung up on you that it messed him up.  By the way, were you planning on telling me you two were dating?"

 

I look at him and close my eyes sighing with exasperation.  "God Damnit."

 

Marco raises an eyebrow.

 

"We aren't dating Marco.  I don't know what we are doing, most likely something EXCEPTIONALLY stupid, but I can't date or anything else official until the divorce is finalized.  Looks like I need to have that conversation."

 

I groan and fall against my brothers shoulder as he smiles in pity and strokes my hair.  "That's what I thought."

 

I sigh heavily.

 

"You know.....I would be fine if you decided to date him once this is all over though."

 

I sit up and look at him with surprise. "You......would?"

 

"Yes idiot sister I would.  You forget that I KNOW ALL ABOUT Jeans' feelings for you.  I have known THE ENTIRE TIME!  You both are at an age where it is up to you if him being younger is an issue or if you can even have feelings for him."

 

He brushed my cheek with the side of his relaxed fist.  "You need a man like Jean.  I know he is rough around the edges and crass and an idiot and emotional, but he is the biggest softy especially in regards to you.  I promise you could do worse."

 

I stick my tongue out at him.

 

"You know if you don't sort this out with Jean soon...". *vvvvttt vvvvvvttt* Marco flips open his phone and reads quickly. 

 

"Never mind get ready."

 

A second later the front door opens and a flustered Jean enters B-lining for my room.  When he gets to the door, he looks between Marco and I speechless. 

 

"I'm sorry Jean, I was asleep and my phone was on silent."

 

He looks at Marco.  "My sister isn't a liar dude.  She was passed out when I got here cut her some slack."

 

Jean crosses his arms in front of his chest as his face turns red and he looks off to the side.  A worried and agitated look is in his eyes. 

 

Marco leans over and whispers in my ear. "Have patience with him will ya?  He really is a good guy."

 

"Hey!"  Jean barks.  "What the hell are you telling her?!" He looks angrily at Marco.

 

"That you are an idiot that doesn't deserve her." Marco says teasingly causing Jean to come over and punch him hard in the shoulder.

 

They wrestle a moment before Marco pushes Jean on the bed next to me and walks out closing the door. 

 

Jean lays there 3/4 on his side still in his work clothes while I stay on the edge of the bed.  Neither of us speaks.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't pick up or wake up Jean."I looked at him apologetically. 

 

He looks in my eyes quickly before biting his lip and looking off to the side."I shouldn't have blown up your phone."

 

I sigh then scoot over and push him gently down on his back as I lean down and kiss him tenderly.He goes rigid a second and then kisses me back, placing a hand on my lower back while the other goes under his head. 

 

I break the kiss slowly and look into his eyes as I stroke the side of his face."We also need to talk about what this is seeing as you told my brother we are dating."I take a very very small tone with him and he turns bright red as his eyes shoot to the ceiling. 

 

"I.....I freaked out I'm sorry.I know you aren't divorced yet, but......"

 

I smile inwardly at his frustration."As long as you understand that we aren't an official item.That doesn't mean I plan on whoring around, it just means I want us to have the freedom to enjoy each other and figure out what the next steps are.I don't know if or when I will want another I's dotted and T's crosses relationship after being with the same man 7 years.I don't even know how I feel about that yet and I don't want you hurt in the process." 

 

His eyes grow sad and I can tell that he is hurt.

 

"What is it exactly that you want Jean."I caress his cheek and he takes my hand as he kisses it. 

 

"I want you, I always have.I can't help wanting to tell everyone or wanting to hear you say the things I have always dreamed you would say to me."He pulls me down on top of his chest."I'm scared if we aren't something we will go back to being nothing and I won't give you up."He squeezes me. 

 

I scoot up and nuzzle his chin."You know Marco is fine with us dating if it ever gets to that point."

 

"I know I asked him after he told me what happened if he would be ok with it."

 

I sat up and stared at him surprised. 

 

"You just don't understand Rhey that my feelings are vastly different than your soon to be ex-husband's."

 

His face is serious as he says it but not demanding or accusatory.Just matter of fact as if it is the most commonly known understanding.

 

I begin to blush and lay down against his chest trying to hide my embarrassment.

 

We stay like that a few moments before I interject."You should probably go change before dinner."I sit up and look at him coyly.Now that we are in my room, do you want something of mine."

 

For a brief moment a desperate, needy look crosses Jeans' eyes before he gets up and sits on the edge of the bed intertwining his fingers."You can't say that to me like that Rhey.I'm trying to be the gentleman you deserve." 

 

I crawl over to him and nibble his ear causing a whimper to escape his lips and blood to shoot straight between my legs as the sound turns me on instantly. "What if I don't want you to be a gentleman." 

 

He sucks air in through his clenched teeth."I want to be one so you know I am serious.I don't ever want you to doubt what my feelings are."

 

I sit back on my heels and sigh. 

 

He turns and looks at me."I'm sorry I just want to cherish every inch of you." His eyes are pleading for me to understand as he puts his hand behind my head and gently pulls me in for a kiss.....a kiss that quickly turns heated as he bites my lower lip and dips his tongue inside when I open my mouth. 

 

I grab onto his shirt and begin unbuttoning it wanting to feel his naked heat against me.As his kiss gets more insistent, he breaks it off and trails his lips down my neck until he reaches my collar bone. 

 

"Fuck Rhey."His voice is coarse and deeper in my ear as he grips the sheets in his fists and bites my neck before tearing himself away from me.

 

I look at him with the beginnings of an intense primal lust in my eyes.A lust so strong I can already tell will not be sated if left unchecked. 

 

Jean keeps his back to me as he buttons his shirt and says, "I'm going to go change before dinner.Will you let me come over and help you make something?I......don't want to waste a moment I couldbe spending with you."

 

I smile stupidly at him."Of course.Is there anything special you would like for dinner?"

 

He turns and makes an exaggerated display of thinking and then making a decision before he leans down and whispers in my ear. "What I want isn't on the menu."Then he licks the rim of my ear and bites the lobe causing a feminine moan to escape my lips and him to hum in pleasure."I'll be right back."He smiles seductively as I try to slow down my breathing and pull myself together to be seen by the other members of the house.

 

To Be Continued..........


	7. Zero Fucks

Jean's POV

 

It was painful on soooooo many levels to leave Rhey sitting on the bed turned on like she was.  It had also been nearly impossible to stop myself once she initiated any form of sexual intimacy, though to be honest she could have just looked at me and caused me to lose it, it really was that easy. 

 

I walked slowly to the door making sure I could put myself in a presentable state before exiting the house.  When my shirt was back to normal, I opened  the door to Marco's shit eating grin at the kitchen counter. 

 

I tried to play it off by saying I would be back in a few, but he just laughed and asked if round two would be longer.

 

I walked over and punched him again telling him to shut the fuck up before leaving trying not to let my face get any redder. 

 

———————————————

 

I watched Jean leave the room before falling back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. 

 

Do I really have to wait for my marriage to be finalized?  Gary didn't wait.  I know I should be the bigger person, but what if I don't want to be anymore? 

 

My thoughts were interrupted by Marco who came over and plopped on the beg next to me with this superior look on his face, as if he was going to take credit for everything that happened between Jean and I from this point on. 

 

"I guess I didn't realize how easy my sister was.  That was quick or has it just been too long?"

 

I gasped before turning on him and giving him a titty twister. 

 

"You are such a shit Marco!  It has been a while but we didn't even do anything."  I pout involuntarily. 

 

"Really?"  He says with unexpected surprise.

 

"Is it really that hard to believe?"  I look at him with squinty eyes.

 

"Yes actually considering how long he has been lusting after you."

 

I blush.  "He is trying to be a gentleman.  His words exactly."

 

Marco rolled his eyes. 

 

"You know girls actually do like that sort of thing.  Especially as we get older."  I say with a little annoyed attitude as he makes my love life seem dated. 

 

"Clearly it's an age thing because non of the girls I've been with seem to care if you are nice.  They just want you to spoil them." He says bitterly.

 

"I didn't realize you were having girl trouble little brother.  You know you can tell me these things and I won't tell mom now that you are a big boy."

 

He looks at me skeptically. 

 

"Regardless of if you believe me or not, it's true."  I get up and straighten out my clothes.  I'm going to make dinner so you better be nice or I'm not feeding you."

 

He gets up with a short laugh but says nothing as we both head to the kitchen. 

 

———————————————-

 

Cooking with Jean had been fun but challenging.  He was very nervous and had a hard time staying out of the way, but we managed to make it through without setting anything on fire or having to scrap the whole meal. 

 

When dinner was over, Marco headed to his room with a knowing smile, while Jean and I cleaned up.

 

Once everyone left the room, Jean pinched my butt when I passed by him stacking dishes as I was headed to wrap up the left overs.  I made a high pitched noise in my throat out of surprise and he giggled, but kept working.  A few seconds later, he came up behind me as I was pre-washing dishes and bit my neck causing me to breathe in sharply. 

 

"Jean!"  I tried to say sternly as I looked at him with sharp eyes, though he just looked back at me with this innocent expression that made me growl behind my closed lips in mock frustration. 

 

He just winked and cleaned away the last of the dishes before coming up, spinning me to face him and wrapping his arms around my waist as he leaned  against the counter.

 

I smiled at him and rested my hands against his chest.  "You look so incredibly happy with yourself right now."  I tease.

 

He leans down next to my ear and whispers, "How could I not be.  I'm getting my childhood wish."

 

My face blushed and I turn to kiss his cheek.  "I never knew you were this sweet Jean."

 

"You haven't seen anything yet.  I have every intention of spoiling you once you let me."  He puts his forehead against mine and we stand there a moment just enjoying the feeling of each other.

 

He really makes it hard at times like this to want to do anything other than give myself completely to him.  I'm just still not convinced about what I want to do long term.  Gary still hasn't sent me the divorce papers and I'm sure I still haven't processed losing an entire 7 years of my life.  I don't want Jean to be a band-aide for a broken heart. 

 

I don't even realize my face is reflecting my inner turmoil until Jean lifts my chin and kisses me, softly tracing my lips with his tongue eliciting a soft moan.

 

"I hate when you make that face, even if I am not the reason you make it."  Jean's eyes show concern. 

 

"I'm sorry Jean.  I'm just......I guess everything hasn't really hit me yet since Gary hasn't sent over the papers."

 

He reaches up and gently pulls my hair out of its messy bun before absentmindedly playing with it. 

 

"Do you want me to go?"  I can hear the trepidation in his voice.

 

"I think I'd just rather be not here.  I have a hard time relaxing with you here when my situation is still so tenuous."

 

"Fair enough.  Do you want to come over and hang out?"

 

I nod and he releases my waist before taking my hand and lacing his fingers with mine as we head over to his room.

 

—————————————

 

Once in his room, I sit down on the floor in front of the bed while he turns on the tv, grabs a blanket and covers us with it as he sits down next to me. 

 

He flinches as I stick my hand under his shirt to trace random patterns along his chest as I rest my head on his shoulder.  I need to feel his heat.  I need to know that this moment is real and the only way to relieve my anxiety is skin to skin contact. 

 

He curls the arm of the shoulder I am leaning on around me and slips two fingers under the waist band of my pants as his hand rests on my hips. 

 

I snuggle more into him, wrapping my arm around his chest.  I can feel his elevated heartbeat, though his breathing still seems calm. 

 

How long has it been since I felt a man next to me?

 

I tried to remember the last even remotely intimate moment Gary and I had, but all I see is late nights, me trying to kiss him and getting the side of his face, or me trying to hug him and he moving away from me. 

 

I think back farther to our last vacation when we went on a cruise through Italy.  We had drunk plenty and danced some, but most of the trip he spent gambling while I went to the spa or swam in the pool or read a book while sunbathing. 

 

I am not sure at what point our lack of intimacy became a normality, but now, as Jean responded back to my every touch, I realized how starved I was for affection. 

 

The more I thought about my loveless marriage, the more I craved the affection of the man next to me and the less I cared about propriety.  I could feel myself losing control of my sense of reason, but the pain in my soul from years of emotional neglect was becoming a weight I no longer wanted to bear. 

 

I turned my face to Jeans' side and began nipping at his torso enough to give him a slight pinch. 

 

"Ow Rhey... Hey!  Ow!  What...Ow!"

 

"Jean...." I purred as I slid the hand I had wrapped over his chest down his torso so I could slide one finger under his waistband casually. 

 

"Mnnnnhh......Rhey."  He moaned slightly as he tried to grab my hands and place them around his neck.  "What do you think you are doing."

 

"What does it look like I am trying to do."  I smile seductively at him as I straddle his hips and lean in for a deep kiss. 

 

I can feel his chest rumble as he moans deeply, which only makes me crave him more.  Biting his lower lip, I slide my tongue in as I kiss him deeply, my legs clamping against both sides of his hips as I sit into his growing erection. 

 

The way I see it I am done making the right decisions and sacrificing the things I want just to please the other person.  From now on I am going to get exactly what I want and everyone else can go fuck themselves. 

 

With that I made a mental note to contact Gary about the papers in the morning.  I wanted this divorce over with so I could move forward, or at least move freely on top of this man without my husband's goddamn shadow hovering over me. 

 

To Be Continued............


	8. The End and the Beginning

"Rhey...........Damnit......"

 

Jean releases my hands so he can grab my hips in a vain attempt to reposition them and regain control of himself.  I, of course, have no intention of allowing him to resist me.Placing my right hand over his on my hip I intertwine the other in his hair as I bite down on the soft skin under his ear causing a desperate moan to escape his lips.

 

He involuntarily clamps down on my hips pulling me into him as I purr on his ear.“Jean.....I’m tired of waiting.”

 

I had expected that to tip him over the edge, but instead he gave a frustrated whine and flipped me over, pinning me against the side of his bed as he closed his eyes tight.His hands were on my wrists, which were now cradled against my chest and he was breathing heavily. 

 

I couldn’t hide the look of confusion on my face as insecurity began creeping up my body.“Jean.....?”

 

“Please Rhey.....let’s not do this.Not right now.”He opens his eyes and a pained expression shows through his slightly hooded amber eyes.I’m shocked by the sadness I see there.

 

“Ok.....I guess I’m just confused.”I glance down at his erection which I can tell has to be painful and then back up at him to see he is bright red and his lips are cemented in a straight line.

 

“Trust me when I say it has nothing to do with you.It’s just.......”

 

Then the door to his room suddenly opens and we stare at the figure in surprise and embarrassment.

 

“He’s still a virgin.”

 

“MARCO WHAT THE HELL MAN!!!!”Jean releases me and turns his back to his best friend. 

 

“Sorry I just came to tell Rhey a package was just hand delivered and she may want to come back home and deal with it.I made sure I wasn’t interrupting anything before I opened the door.”

 

“Is everything ok?Who would deliver a package this late?” 

 

“I can tell you it wasn’t by courier.It was a man in a suit driving a black SUV.Judging by the size of the package....”. Marco looks at Rhey knowingly.

 

My eyes go wide.“The divorce papers.”I scramble up and dart out of the room leaving Jean and Marco behind.

 

————————————

 

Once I leave, Marco sits on the edge of the bed a moment before speaking.

 

“I can understand waiting if that is what you want to do, but she was all over you man.WHAT the FUCK!Ida done her easy.”

 

“WELL IM NOT YOU!I .....I don’t want it to be a disappointment or rushed or anticlimactic.I need her to know exactly how I feel and quick sex on the floor of my room doesn’t convey that I’ve loved her since I first met her.”His voice is filled with frustration.“You don’t think I want to slam her against the wall and fuck her til she can’t stand or take her on every surface I can lay her on or lean her against?!”

 

Jean runs his hands through his hair before running them back and forth over his scalp fast like he is trying to create electricity. 

 

“Well.....if those are the papers, things should theoretically get much easier from now on.”

 

Jean doesn’t respond.He just chews his bottom lip lost in his thoughts. 

 

They sit there a moment before Marco gets up to leave.“I should head home and see what’s going on.”He walks over and puts his hand on Jeans’ shoulder.“I appreciate what you are trying to do man.I really do.I just don’t see the need to make it so complicated.”Then he walks out as Jean remains motionless on the floor.

 

——————————————-

 

“I think tomorrow you should go see my lawyer and have him review these documents with you.I won’t have that man trying to take advantage of you sweetheart.I’ll message him now and tell him you are coming first thing.”Rhey’s dad states.

 

“Thanks dad I appreciate it.I’m not good with documents like these.”

 

Then the front door opens and Marco enters.“So are they what I think they are?”

 

“Yes.It seems I need to head over to dad’s lawyer in the morning to begin reviewing them.”

 

“That’s great.......isn’t it?”He looks at my face which displays nothing but mixed emotions.

 

I sigh conflicted.“Yeah.....I guess.It’s just a lot to take in.”

 

Marco comes over and hugs me and I lean into him.“We are here for you sis.Just let us know how we can help.”

 

“Thanks guys.I think I’m just going to go to bed.I have a lot to deal with starting tomorrow.”I step away from Marco with the divorce papers in my hand and head to my room.Once inside I close the door, place the papers on the dresser and flop down on the bed.

 

It’s almost over......

 

Tears begin to well in my eyes as an overwhelming grief overcomes me.It’s an ugly grief, the kind that generates from absolute disparity that has festered in the pit of your soul secretly over time.A grief that has fed on itself and everything associated to its source tainting every thought and association with negativity and blame. 

 

I grab my pillow and sob scream into it as my body is overcome with purging the emotions being vomited out of every pour.I feel like I can’t breathe, I can’t think.Soon I find myself screaming into the pillow in panic not sadness as I realize I no longer know who I am now that 7 years have been a lie.As I look around in terror, the door to the room swings open and shut quickly and the next thing I know strong arms are wrapped around me and a soothing voice is whispering that it’s going to be alright.The arms pull me against a warm, strong frame and gently hold me there, curled against it before the pillow is removed from my vice grip. 

 

With the pillow gone, I grab onto the figure I am curled against.The thought of losing this warmth, this window into sanity is debilitating.I burry my head against it as I begin sobbing anew.The figure just holds me there, running a hand over my hair and back to try to soothe me. 

 

Between my hair being stroked and the exhaustion I now feel from crying, My body relaxes and I fall asleep moments later. 

 

——————————————

 

When the crying stopped, Marco enters the room.Jean is curled protectively around Rhey with his back facing him. 

 

“Is she asleep?”He whispers as he leans against the door frame.

 

“She is now.”He says in a quiet but deeper voice.

 

“I had no idea she was holding all that in.We are her family, we could have helped her.”Marco says with sadness.

 

“She has always been strong, for everyone.Even when she used to get bullied, she never asked for help.We always had to go find her and help her.She never wanted to be a burden.”Jean said lovingly as he stroked Rhey’s hair. 

 

“She is such an idiot.Thanks for coming over man.”

 

“I would have killed you if you hadn’t told me to come over.I love her too much to let her suffer like this.”

 

“I know you do.And you know......I really can’t think of anyone I’d rather have my sister with than you.Least I know you will always take care of her.”

 

“She needs both of us.Just like she always did.”

 

With that, Marco sighs and then steps away from the door frame.Within moments he has walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down, curling up against Rhey’s back as he drapes his arm over her hips to curl around her stomach asJean continues to stroke her hair. 

 

There were so many nights as kids they had slept just like this.Usually it was because Rhey had to play bedtime stories on her phone until at least one fell asleep so they wouldn’t stay up fighting all night.There were also the camping trips where they shared one tent and the vacations where they shared one fold out couch.They had been close all their lives and no smog them had realized how much losing Rhey to Gary had affected them. 

 

Tonight, for the first night in 7 years the three felt whole and the two boys swore to themselves they would never let her leave again.They needed each other now more than ever. 

 

To Be Continued..........

 


	9. Surprises

I awoke to the arousing feeling of someone's breath on my neck.......and their hand draped over my waist loosely cupping my breast as their whole body curled around me. 

 

Not being fully cognizant and finding my arousal steadily increasing as my brain fought to regain control,I turned into the body next to me, causing my nipple to brush against the cupped hand attached to the person sleeping next to me. 

 

When my face met theirs and I half registered the figure as Jean, I put a hand behind his head and kissed him deeply, pulling him against me. 

 

The suddenly deprivation of his air supply woke him up with a start, but once his brain registered my lips attached to his and my body hungrily pressing into him, he moaned into my kiss as his tongue slid inside and he reached a hand up to take hold of my chin. 

 

For a few brief moments we pressed into each others bodies, driven by irrational morning hormones, before a frustrated whine came from the other side of the bed. 

 

"Ugh....if you all are gonna go right at it first thing, can you at least wait til I leave?"Marco sat up on the edge of the bed, his back facing us. 

 

At the sound of his voice, I stop moving and release my lips from Jean as I turn to look at my brother. 

 

"You were here too?Then I guess you should be glad it wasn't your hand on my boob.We all know I am not the most .......observant or functional person in control of all my faculties first thing in the morning."

 

Marco makes a face and throws a pillow at me, which I somehow manage to duck.......making it hit Jean in the face instead. 

 

"Dude what the hell!"Jean says half awake and in mock anger."

 

"That's what you get for violating my sister in my presence first thing in the morning."

 

I laugh at them both before turning to Marco."Thanks for staying little brother.Having you both here with me reminds me of happier times when we were kids and it helps me think everything is going to turn out ok."I smile weakly at him before turning to Jean.

 

"I owe you an apology I think."

 

He blushed and scratched the back of his head."No I was the one who unintentionally grabbed your breast in my sleep last night.I should apologize."

 

I blink a few times before I realize we are on two different conversations before I smile and shake my head."Silly Jean I didn't mean about that.I was talking about my behavior last night."

 

Marco gets up quickly."And this is where I leave and ......find something else to do."He looks at us both giving us the thumbs up before heading out the door. 

 

I look back at Jean. "I'm sorry I tried to force you to sleep with me.I won't do that again."

 

Jean blushes furiously and turns his head towards the wall before speaking."Don't promise that....then you will never do it and......I don't want that."He scoots to the edge of the bed letting his feet hit the floor as he rests his hands on the edge. 

 

My eyes open wide at his sudden confession.

 

"I just want......I want our first time........to be the MOST special thing ever.I want it to be better than anything else you have ever experienced because it is filled with my love for you."

 

Jean is now so red he looks like he got a lethal sunburn as he hides his head in his hands and he bends over his knees. 

 

His words even make me blush, but I rub his back to let him know it's ok. 

 

After a moment, he sits up and peeks at me sideways, some of his redness fading."You aren't mad are you?"

 

I sigh and punch his side affectionately causing him to suck in a quick breath."Of course not."I lean over and kiss his shoulder."I can't say that my body agrees with your sentiment, but it just means you will have to make it up to me later."I wink at him and he turns red again as he looks away. 

 

"I would love to be a fly on the wall of your brains imagination right now."I run my fingers through his hair causing him to sigh and visibly relax. 

 

Jean turns to me with a serious look."When do you think your divorce will be finalized?" 

 

My face turns down in a frown."I'll have a better idea today once dads lawyer sees the divorce papers. 

 

Jean nods."Get ready then.The sooner this is over the sooner we can....." he clears his throat trying to keep his composure "go on with enjoying your lives."

 

He stands quickly, then pulls me up."Do you want me to take you?I'd like to."

 

"Sure.That would be nice.But don't you have work?"

 

He winks at me."It's on the way.I promise.And once we are there, you can take my car back.Just remember to pick me up later."He leans in quickly and kisses me, brushing my jaw with his index finger before turning and leaving to go change. 

 

————————————-

 

As soon as I am ready, I meet Jean in the kitchen.I confirm in my mind that I am not sure I could survive being with him and watching him dress for work every morning, though I know I would die from the pleasure of undressing him every evening. 

 

He blushed as my eyes travel hungrily over his body, a reaction that could have been avoided if this mornings close contact relations hadn't happened. 

 

I shake my head as I put the envelope with my divorce papers in my bag before heading to the door."Ready to get this over with?"I say to no one in particular, but Jean grabs my hand and laces our fingers together before nodding and opening the door for me to leave."After you my lady."

 

I pinch him in my embarrassment as a I walk through the door and to his car. 

 

———————————-

 

Our first stop is more painless than I imagined.Upon entering dad's lawyers' office, his secretary tells me to leave the file with my name and contact information for him and he will be in touch tomorrow.I thank her and then head back to Jeans car so I can drop him at work. 

 

The next thing I know, we are at my dads office.I look at Jean confused."I thought we were heading to your work?"

 

Jean smiles slightly as the door opens and my Dad comes down the stairs of his office complex which is set in what looks like a row of two story townhome offices. 

 

"Did you drop the papers off?"He asks me.

 

"We just did.Jean was going to stop by work and let me have his car so I could go home, but he came here instead."I can't hide the confusion in my voice. 

 

My dad turns to Jean and Jean nods before waving to me and going inside.When the door closes, my dad turns to me."It seems you and I need to have a talk."

 

I raise an eyebrow, but follow my father as he leads me to an outdoor bench and we sit down. 

 

"You know that kid is real balsy.It seems like yesterday when he came to me at his high school graduation and asked me what college he would need to go to to work for a man like me.I wanted to laugh, but when I turned and looked him in the eye I saw a fierce determination I see only a little of in my best associates.Before answering him. I asked him why he wanted to work for a man like me and he said 'because if I become a man like you there is no reason one day you won't let me marry Rhey.'At the time I was dumbfounded, thinking it some childhood dream, but the determination never left his eyes.I chose to answer him honestly adding that if he succeeded in graduating within the top 5 from any of the listed schools I would take him.When none of those schools listed were the same as Marco's he asked to make a deal. He said 'Mr. Bodtt, if I get top 5 in one of those school at a graduate level instead will you honor our deal?'I looked at him astounded but agreed.Sure enough right after graduating with a B.A. in Business Law, he got into one of those schools and graduated top of his class."

 

My father then looked at me with sad eyes."He did that despite knowing you were married, but that didn't stop him.I think he always held onto the hope that one day, one day he would get his chance."

 

My father wrapped his arm around me and hugged me."I'm not stupid little one.I know you like him.When this divorce is over you have my blessing to do whatever makes you happy. He's a good kid.He would be a good husband for you I think."

 

With that my father got up and began walking back to the office."You should come get his keys and pick him up later.I need him on his A game today and knowing he is going to see you will give him the boost he needs. His work, though great before, has gotten even better since you got home.You have a good affect on him, though be careful as I'm sure it goes both ways."

 

I jump up and follow my father inside to get the keys from Jean, baffled by the course of events the last few days. 

 

To Be Continued...........


	10. Admissions

The rest of the day was a blur until I went to pick Jean back up.  I had to admit, I was feeling pretty overwhelmed by all the information that had come my way since my marriage had fallen apart. 

 

To go from finding out the man I thought I was in love with, and would be with my whole life, had lost interest in me months ago at the very least to being pulled into the arms of one of my closest friends who had spent his entire life loving me and working towards making himself the man I had casually alluded to 18 years ago in the hope I would one day be his.........was mind blowing. 

 

I thought back to the day I had come home to tell everyone I was getting married.It was right before Thanksgiving.Mom was downstairs cooking, Marco was upstairs gaming and dad was home because I had texted him to ask him to be home early.As soon as he got home, I pulled everyone into the living room and gave them the news.  I remember being really happy, but now that I look back I can see everyone was happy for me, but not as happy as they should be.  Mom had a polite smile that she tried to hide by moving around to get a special meal ready, Dad congratulated me, but had a million questions and Marco.....Marco hugged me with sadness in his eyes.  At the time, I took that to mean he was sad to see me go.  Now I think he dreaded having to tell Jean, who I never saw again unless I randomly came to visit. 

 

I couldn't even begin to imagine what it had been like for Jean all these years.  Maybe I was giving myself airs about his affection after the conversation I had had with dad earlier, but I also knew I couldn't fall back on his emotions as a safety net or distraction. 

 

I would have to seriously face Jean's feelings and decide if they were something I could accept long term, but first I had to understand what it meant to be with Jean.  There would be a lot of criticism and judgement about any relationship we tried to have from people outside the family.  There would also be understanding what the age difference meant in terms of evolving the relationship.  How did we feel about things like marriage, kids, living together, finances/fiscal responsibilities, personal time, boundaries, sex, etc. etc.

 

I sighed as I pulled up to his and dads work.  Why did this have to be so complicated?  I would

give anything to be doing this straight out of college when one of us wasn't as jaded or experienced in the marital arts and costs.  It would only create road blocks later down the road. 

 

I barely even had time to park before the passenger door opened and I was assaulted with a kiss to the cheek. 

 

"Hi Rhey!"  Jean said with the worlds largest smile on his face.  "Are you hungry?  Did you want to go somewhere?  Maybe we should go home first and change."

 

"Oh my god Jean where did you get all this energy?!"  I said with mock exasperation as I laughed and all the worries from a moment ago seemed to disappear.

 

Blushing slightly as he looks out the window.  "Sorry its just....... I was excited to have you come get me.  It felt......really nice to be able to see you after work."  He reached out and took my hand interlacing our fingers together as he continued to look out the window. 

 

I smile.  "You're so cute Jean."

 

He squeezes my hand in response. 

 

We drive in silence for a few minutes, but from the small sighs and irritated fidgeting coming from the passenger seat I can tell something is bothering Jean.  Since I don't sense that whatever it is, is something negative, I let him work through it knowing he will tell me when he is ready. 

 

As we are about to pull into the driveway of his house, Jean turns to me with a nervous face and I stop the car on the curb and turn to him. 

 

"I wanna go on a date Rhey." 

 

I can't say I didn't see this coming, but his bluntness still had a tendency to catch me off guard.  "Jean......"

 

"Why not, you got the papers!  It's not like he is rejecting the divorce."  His face goes sullen  and he leans back in his seat.

 

"Jean I haven't even seen what the papers say.  For all I know he has made it impossible to come out of this on top.  What if he has made outrageous demands that keep me from loving on?  Is that something you want to be tied up in?"

 

"What part of I love you do you not get Rhey?"  His voice is suddenly sharp and his eyes have narrowed as he turns to face me again. 

 

Frustration that has been building finally breaks the surface and I unfortunately unload on him.  "Jean I know you say that, but I don't think you completely understand what loving me in this dynamic means.  Besides, loving me is different then being in love with me.  I cherish the fact that you love me, but love isn't enough right now.  I though Gary loved me too and clearly whatever love was for him wasn't enough to keep our marriage honest.  I need someone who is going to be there for me physically and emotionally no matter what happens.  You and I barely know each other via an adult relationship.  All we have is childhood infatuation and that won't be enough to hold an adult relationship together.  If you really want to go though with this then I need you to respect the finalization of this divorce before you act on your selfish desires.  I'm too old for childish behavior.  You either come to me as the man that I need or you are going to have to move on." 

 

I hadn't intended to say all that, but I wasn't going to take it back.  It was how I truly felt.It didn’t change how guilty I felt at the look of absolute surprise, fear, sadness and anger that washed over Jean’s face as his eyes opened wide and his mouth hung open. 

 

I looked at him with as little emotion as I could.“Im sorry that isn’t what you wanted to hear.I’m sorry I can’t be what you want right now Jean.I just want my divorced finalized.That’s all I can think about.I mentally and emotionally can’t go any farther than that.”

 

His face turns from mine as he looks at his hands clenched in his lap.His jaw is set and I can see the tears welling in his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to say that I’m not attracted to you, because I am.I’m also not going to say that I am ruling out pursuing that attraction once things settle down, because I think I would like to.Right now though, I’m just reacting at an emotional level.I can’t vest in anything or think beyond what is put in front of my face. I don’t wan to give you false hope, but I do t want to crush all hope either.”

 

He nods but stays silent.

 

“Just let me finalize this and we can see what happens then.”

 

I don’t want to see his expression because I know at least part of his heart is breaking.I grab the door handle with one hand leaving the keys in the ignition as I turn to step out of the car when I feel a hand grab my free arm and pull me towards Jean.

 

As I turn to look Jean in the face confused, his lips crash against mine as he grabs my chin.I can taste the tears that have begun to fall down his face and I can feel his anguish and frustration in the force of his kiss. 

 

Putting my hand on the back of his head I dig my fingers into his hair as I pull his lips against mine.I knew I was reacting out of fear, but that didn’t make what I said any less true.I wasn’t sure how to convey all of this to Jean, but I tried as I kiss him deeper. 

 

“Rhey .....”. His voice was desperate and slightly choked as he tore his lips from mine and trailed them down my neck as he carelessly pulled me into his lap.“Rhey please......”. His breath was hot, his hands grabbing my ass as he pulled my hips into his. “Let me love you.......let me be in love with you....”. His lips brush across my collar bone as my cheeks flush in embarrassment at the thought of us doing this in his drive next to my house.

 

He gently bit down on my shoulder as his hands traveled up my ass to slip under my top and caress my back and sides causing a moan to escape my pursed lips.When I look into his eyes, there is a fierce and predatory possessiveness to them as if my reactions fueled some repressed need.

 

“Jean....”. He places one hand on the back of my head pulling me into a kiss before I can finish my.

 

“I’m not letting you leave this car until you agree.”His voice is suddenly deep and commanding, his eyes hard like ice.He tilts my head back by pulling gently on my hair as he nibbles the soft skin under my jaw. 

 

My hands grab his shirt and a shudder courses through me as my body responds to this more dominant man underneath me.Biting my lip I close my eyes as I try to focus on regaining my composure. 

 

“Jean.....” I try to put force behind my words, but fail as he brings his lips to my ear and whisper, “You are mine.Just agree.”

 

I close my eyes as they roll into the back of my head.Why does that turn me on so much? I’m scared but I can’t run from the fact I don’t want to refuse. 

 

I grab his chin in my hand and pry his face from my neck so he can look at me.When our eyes lock, I see a devil dancing behind his irises.There is a seductive upturn to his lips as if he already knows he has won me over and I try not to focus on the delicate patterns his fingers lazily trace over my lower back.

 

With as much sternness as I can muster I full fill his request.“Once the papers are signed I will hand myself over to you completely, is that good enough?”

 

His eyes darken slightly.“No it is not.You have no reason to wait.”He runs his nails over the small of my back just enough to leave red marks but not draw blood.

 

I gasp at the sensation arching my back into him causing a sultry hum to resound from his chest.

 

“Say it Rhey.Say it or I will drag it out of you.”

 

His voice is like the finest silk, his hands delicate but firm as they dance reassuringly over my body with unfulfilled promises.He pulls me closer as he kisses me gently, slipping his tongue over my lips as if he can tease the answer out of me. 

 

My fear is strong, but my desire to indulge in this is stronger. 

 

“I am only yours as long as you are able to take care of me and listen to what I need.”

 

The smile that escapes his lips is one of triumph.“There.....was that so hard?”

 

I pull back and look at him with concern.“Did you not take note of the conditions?”

 

“He scoffs at me.“If those are your only conditions, this is gonna be easy.”He gently shifts me off his waist back into the drivers seat as he opens the glove box and pulls out the envelope with my divorce papers.

 

“Why do you have that?” I stare at him with confusion. 

 

“Your father took me with him to pick them up when his lawyer called.We all went over the details, typed up the revisions and now I plan on going over them with you.All you have to do is agree and sign.”

 

“Oh. Ok.”I say a little flustered that he didn’t tell me sooner. 

 

“You need to trust me Rhey.I love you and would never do anything to jeopardize that.”He opens his door and walks around to open mine before offering me his hand.“Shall we go inside?”

 

I take his hand and nod.When I step out he pulls me to him one last time.“Rhey......do you believe me when I tell you I love you?” 

 

The childish concern is back in his eyes.Scanning his face, I take a deep breath in and out.“I do Jean.”

 

He lifts one corner of his lips in a smile.“Good.That’s a good place to start.”He then pulls me in the direction of his house and what could be both the end and beginning of parts of my life. 

 

To be Continued.......


	11. Sign It All Away

Jean practically drags me to his room where he sits down on the floor and then pulls me into his lap before taking the papers out to go over them.I scoot around to get situated between his legs before he begins to review the documents.

 

"So it looks to be a pretty fair deal.He is going to keep the house, his car, and pretty much everything that isn't yours in the house.You will get your car and your stuff."It is hard to stay focused leaning against his chest as his arms wrap around me so he can hold the papers for me to see. 

 

"Since there are no kids and you work, he will not be providing you any financial assistance either.He has asked all bills that were joint be split as well as bank accounts.Fortunately, your dad said you kept your finances separate and only transferred money into Gary's account when bills needed to be paid.On a side note, dad and I will make sure to keep track of all legal and financial papers you will need when filing taxes so you can properly represent yourself as single....unless you plan on getting married again before next year."

 

Jean's arm tightened around my waist suddenly as his lips pressed against my ear.I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed.

 

"All assets on his and your side will of course go back to the rightful owner unless the original owner died before transferring them, that really only applies to Gary since no one on your side died and left you assets."

 

I reverse snuggled into his chest with my back as he took my left hand with his and laced our fingers palm to hand back so my hand was on top."The only thing he wants from you is the wedding ring.Apparently it was an heirloom from his grandmother."

 

I turn my attention to the ring on my finger.I had always thought it didn't feel right on my finger.The setting was too big and the diamonds just didn't mean anything to me.I had always been hurt that he didn't pick something or have a ring custom made seeing all the money he made.He had always said it was a priceless antique and I should be honored to wear it. 

 

"It's a hideous piece of junk."I pull it off and hand it to Jean."Here.Return that with the signed papers."  Even though I hated it, I felt empty taking it off.  It was like a void had opened up in my heart and had begun sucking everything around me into it.  "I'm sure that little home wrecker will love wearing it."  The acid in my voice surprised even me.  I forgot how nasty jealous I could be. 

 

"Least I know now what you don't like.  That ring IS pretty dated." He says as he holds it out and examines it before putting it in the envelope the papers were in.

 

"He never asked me what I wanted.  Just told me it was an expensive heirloom I should be honored to wear."  I can't hide the sadness in my tone.

 

Jean puts the papers down and hugs me to his chest.  "I will NEVER not value your opinion.  I may give mine a little too strongly, but I will ALWAYS want to hear what you have to say so never stop telling me what is on your mind."

 

Such simple words and yet they meant the world to me.  Caught in a moment of weakness, I turned sideways in Jean's arms and curled up against his chest as I nuzzled into his neck.  "Thank you J."

 

He enfolded me in his arms as one hand came up to stroke my hair.  "All of you is safe now Rhey.  You don't have to be guarded or jaded anymore."

 

I didn't want to leave this moment.  I wanted to believe I could feel this safe always.  Would I be able to if I just signed the papers?  Would my life really start over?  There was only one way to find out.

 

Sighing heavily I turned back to my original position and took the papers in my hand.  "Is there anything else I need to know before signing?" 

 

"In most cases of infidelity there is, but considering he is the one that cheated and he carries most of the wealth and there wasn't a prenuptial agreement......he can't really put a clause in regarding conditions to be upheld or xyz will happen.  Since nothing tangible was stolen or damaged before the divorce divided assets and compensation for emotional distress can't be given a tangible payback value, you aren't entitled reparations.  Now it is possible to get at least half the value of anything he bought her during the time he cheated, but that is up to you."

 

"As tempting as that is, I don't want anything associated to her.  Even money from the value of items he gave to her is tainted with deceit and bad memories and I don't want anything of his around me once these documents are signed.  It just means I have to acquire new things and memories myself.  I don't need his money.  It won't make me feel better in the end.  It just makes me look like a child."

 

I take the pen and sign.  "Make sure I get a copy."

 

"I doubt your father would allow it any other way.  That man keeps a copy of everything."  Jean takes the papers and places them back in the envelope before sealing it.

 

I nod.  "So now what?"

 

"Well typically it could take 6 weeks to a year before the divorce is finalized depending on when a judge can authorize and sign it."

 

I turn around and stare at him, my mouth agape.  "You can't be serious!"

 

Jean smiles.  "Typically yes it does.  You are lucky, however, that your father is as successful as he is and knows a lot of people.  Once I give him these he intends to pull a few strings to get it done faster."

 

I sigh and turn back around to lay against Jean.  "I'll have to thank him when I see him later."

 

We sit like that a few moments as Jean runs his fingers up and down my arms which are currently wrapped around my legs which I have pulled against my chest.

 

"It's almost over.  I know this isn't pleasant, but your father and I are working hard to make it as painless as possible."

 

"I know.  Thank you too.  I know this could be so much worse.  I just wish I had known this would happen so I wouldn't have married him to begin with."

 

"I can understand that, however, if you hadn't married him you probably wouldn't be with me now so I can't say I agree with your logic.  As fucked up as it sounds, I wouldn't want you to have never married Gary.  It's selfish and insensitive I know, but it's still the truth."

 

He gently turns my shoulders and takes my chin so he can kiss me softly as his other hand squeezes around my stomach.  His lips are so soft and inviting, I succumb to them willingly. 

 

As the kisses linger, I wonder how I ever allowed myself to not want the kind of love Jean offers?  Was I so stuck on the idea that Gary and my dynamic was what was normal for our or any relationship as it progressed through the years?  Was I just naive?  Was I punishing myself for feeling the things I wanted were unrealistic?  Whatever the reason, Jean's love left me both saturated and intimidated by the depth of love.  How could two people survive in a relationship this intimate, this intense without destroying it?  Was it fair to let myself be limited by those fears or should I trust that we could overcome any pitfalls along the way? 

 

As my mind continued to wander, my body began to tense unconsciously and Jean pulled away to look at me.  "Did I do something wrong?"

 

I looked at him curiously.  "No....why?"

 

"Because you body tensed up and your breathing got shorter."

 

I blush.  "It did?  I'm sorry.  I was just thinking about everything.  It's hard to shut it off sometimes."

 

He gave me a half smile.  "It's ok, this is pretty traumatic for you.  I also don't want to force myself on you if you aren't ready, despite how much I want to."

 

I punch him lightly in the chest as I blush harder.  "I didn't say I wanted you to stop, I just need you to help me forget sometimes."

 

"I think I can do that, though it would be easier if I knew where we stood.  Then I would at least have an idea of what behavior is acceptable and what isn't."

 

I frown for a moment as his words sink in.  I really did need to decide what I wanted Jean and I to be.  Now that the papers were signed, there was nothing holding me back.  It wasn't like Gary was putting his relationship on hold until it was official so why should I?  What did I really feel for Jean?  I was amazed at how safe   and loved he made me feel.  He was so gentle with me and was always honest even if he thought it would upset me.  I couldn't deny that my attraction to him kept growing, but I didn't want a relationship based on the physical parts of a relationship alone.  I turned to face him so I could look into his eyes.  It was like looking into crystallized amber.  Did I truly want to resist this man?

 

It was as if he could read my thoughts.  Taking my cheek in one hand his free hand began caressing my lower back.  "Go our with me Rhey.  Let me take care of you.  Let me love you.  I promise you won't regret it."  Then he passionately stole my lips causing me to softly moan.  As his lips met mine over and over, his tongue slipped inside daring me to voice protest.  He kissed me over and over, stealing my breath, my heart and delving deep into my soul as he tried to fill me with his love. 

 

In that moment I knew I could never deny him.  I would give myself to him and hope to God he didn't discard me somewhere down the line.  Tangling my fingers in his hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist I pulled away for only the time it took to look in his eyes and say "Yes.  Take all of me." before kissing him again.  I could feel my heart rip open as the poisoned blood of my past life poured out.  I would no longer hide from him or the life I wanted.  I would hit it head on and no longer live in regret. 

 

He hummed against my lips as he pulled me closer against him.  Kissing me one final time he pulled back and placed his forehead against mine.  "I won't let you regret this or anything else."

 

I smiled.  "You better not." 

 

"How about we start now?  We haven't eaten dinner and my request for a date still stands.”

 

“I guess I could allow that.I need to change and get ready though.”

 

He smiles before leaning down to nibble my neck.“What if I don’t want you to leave?”

 

“Well I’m not going like this?I look awful.”

 

“You look beautiful to me and I don’t want you out of my sight for long now that you are mine.”

 

I blush.“So possessive.”I push his chest gently.“I’m just going next door to shower and change.”

 

He growls slightly before nibbling my ear.“You should be showering with me.Then you could wear some of my clothes like you did that one night.We don’t have to go anywhere fancy.And you looked so hot in them.”

 

“Jean!”I bite my lip. 

 

“I told you you’re mine.I want all of you all of the time.Can you blame me?”

 

I turn my head.“Even if it isn’t fancy it should be a proper first date.”

 

Jean sighs and the caresses my cheek.“Fine, but you have 20 min to shower and 15 min to get ready before I come get you and we go no matter what you look like.Clock starts now.”He turns me and gently smacks my ass before I squeal and dart down the stairs thinking at least things won’t be boring from here on out.

 

To Be Continued........


	12. K.I.S.S. (Keep It Simple Stupid)

"What THE FUCK do I wear?"  As an adult in their mid 30's who just started dating after being married to a two timing......anyway, after getting out of the shower as fast as humanly possible I have realized I don't have the FAINTEST IDEA what I should wear.  I feel everything I have is either work formal or makes me look too old to be dating a 25 year old.  I need to look younger while not coming off as a puma.

 

After shuffling for SEVERAL minutes,  I finally go with the sleeveless charcoal reversible hoodie tunic with a black long sleeve shirt underneath, a black pair of leggings and black boots that hug my calves.  The final step is mascara and lip balm after quickly plaiting my hair into a side braid. 

 

I literally get the final swipe of my balm applied when my bedroom door opens and Jean steps in.  I blush as his eyes travel seductively over my body.  "You look like a starving man being offered a feast."

 

He walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist placing his hands casually on my ass.  "That's pretty accurate."  Then his lips are on mine as he kisses and sucks my bottom lip.  There is no room to resist, so I place my hands in his back pockets, which causes him to smile against my lips.

 

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you."  He says softly kissing me one final time before he pulls back and looks at me.  "So where  do you want to go beautiful?"

 

"What do you feel like eating?"  I would soon learn to edit my thoughts before I allowed them to escape my lips as words.

 

He smirked.  "What I want to eat isn't on the menu I'm afraid."  He squeezes my ass playfully as I turn bright red.

 

"YOU'RE TERRIBLE!!!!" I squeal.

 

"You don't know that you haven't tried me."  He leans down and bites my neck as a deep hum resounds from his chest.

 

"We are never gonna go anywhere at this rate unless you stay focused."  I squirm under his embrace.

 

"But this is so much fun.  I love seeing you like this."  He says with a sultry voice. 

 

"Jean .....". I try to sound frustrated, but the look on his face is pricelessly mischievous.

 

"Why don't we go for Hibachi.  I haven't had it in a while and I really enjoy the one over by the mom and pop grocery 15 minutes from here." 

 

"Works for me."  He smiles before releasing me and taking my hand.  "Your chariot awaits."

 

—————————-

 

I had never thought anyone could successfully be a cheesy pervert, but leave it to Jean to master the obscure.  Every opportunity he got to make a sexual reference he took, but then followed it up shortly after with some dollar store compliment that had me laughing making it impossible to stay frustrated with him.

 

When dinner was over and we had arrived back home, he opened my door and offered me his hand.  "Come walk with me a while."  Then he pulls me gently out of the car and wraps his arm lovingly around my waist wrapping his fingers around my hip. 

 

"Do you see yourself doing this everyday you decide to grace me with your presence?"  He smiles as he says it. 

 

"I don't know you were awfully cheesy.  Do those lines even work anymore?" 

 

"I dunno did they?  You seemed to like them."

 

" I admit I found them amusing, but liking them is an ENTIRELY different thing."  I push against him and he kissed the top of my head. 

 

"I love you Rhey."

 

"Good because someone has to."  I sigh as a pang of hurt shoots through me.

 

"I promise I always will."  He spins me towards him and intertwines the fingers of his free hand into my hair as he stares deeply into my eyes.  "You have been, and always will be, everything I ever wanted."

 

I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest.  "I hope so.  I felt a little awkward at dinner as all these young girls kept staring at you and then looked at me with disgust as you kept flirting with me.  I don't want you to be looked at negatively Jean."

 

"You shouldn't be worried about that.  Their opinions don't matter, especially since it's because they are jealous.  Besides, their opinions won't change how I feel about you."  He runs his thumb over my cheek.

 

I squeeze him trying not to feel insecure.  All I want is to be able to love him without anyone or anything getting in the way.  I know my parents are fine with it, but .......  I shake my head mentally.  I need to stop thinking about everyone else and just focus on me. 

 

"Shall we head back and watch a movie in my room?  I'd really like to just spend some time with you in a more intimate environment."

 

"Long as you cuddle with me I don't care what we do."

 

"I'll remember that for when you start pouting because I won't let you get fresh."

 

He gasps in mock affront.

 

"You'll live."

 

————————————

 

When we get into my room, Jean plops down on the bed, laying on his back.  I grab the TV remote and the XBOX controller before tossing them at Jean so they land on his chest.  He grunts as if mortally wounded and I roll my eyes. 

 

"Is there anything you need from the kitchen because once I sit down that's it."

 

"Grab me one of your brothers' beers will you?"

 

I smile and shake my head.  "Sure thing.  Just figure out what we are gonna watch."

 

"Just don't take too long or I'll get lonely."

 

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."  Which only results in him pouting slightly.  "I'll be right back."

 

I head into the kitchen and pull out rum, cranberry juice, triple sec, peach schnapps and a few other things to combine in a cup.  Once made, I reach in the fridge to grab a beer when my brothers voice resounds in my ear.  "Thought you didn't like beer."

 

I jump slightly.  "It's not for me it's for Jean."

 

"That asshole.  JEAN!  GET YOUR OWN DAMN BEER!"  He reaches past me and grabs two before heading into my room.  I reach for my glass as I hear.....

 

"What the fuck man!  First you take my sister then my beer!"

 

"You say that like you were trying to take your sister for yourself.  You're lucky I love you like family because that's not cool man.  Does Rhey know?"  There is laughter in Jean's voice.

 

I walk into the room to see the two boys sitting on the bed drinking beer as Jean continues to mess with the controller looking for a movie. 

 

"Have you decided what we are watching?"

 

Jean turns to Marco.  "WEEEEE are watching Blade Runner 2049."  Jean selects it from the HBO app glaring at Marco. 

 

"Good Choice.  I keep meaning to rewatch it since I feel like I missed something the last time I watched it."

 

I muffle a laugh knowing Marco is purposefully baiting Jean. 

 

"Take a fucking hint Marco JESUS, she just finalized the papers and we are still on our first date now that she agreed to go out so can you not fucking ruin it!"

 

"I could.  Consider my presence paying YOUR DUES  for me allowing you to date MY SISTER.  I'm not gonna let you ravage her right off the bat so get over it."

 

I can tell the room is getting a little more heated then it needs to be  so I set my cup on the nightstand and crawl in between Jeans legs so I can lay back against him as I cross his arm over my chest.  Once in place,  I take Marco's hand and I put it to my cheek and call his name.  "Marco."  His eyes tear from Jean's to look at mine.  "It's ok little brother.  Jean won't do anything I don't want and you know that.  You don't need to be so protective."

 

His thumb strokes my cheek as he looks at me with sad eyes.

 

"Stay and watch, but when it's over I would like some time with Jean."

 

He nods and then lays back to drink his beer. 

 

With peace returned, I lean back into Jean.  There are no further incidents the rest of the movie and when it ends, Marco grabs my hand and squeezes it.

 

"Don't have too much fun you two.  I'm sorry I got a little hasty."

 

"It's ok little brother.  I love you for it and so does Jean."  Who I elbow in the stomach so he will agree, which he does.

 

When the door closes, I sit up and look at Jean.  "Try to understand what he is going through.  It's hard for him having his sister whom he actually likes dating his best friend.  It's uncomfortable for him to know what you want to do to me and he worries about me being happy."

 

Jean blushes and scratches his head.  "I get it, but he also knows I won't hurt you."

 

"He does know that, but he also doesn't."

 

"Yeah yeah I know."  He sighs.

 

"Then try to be nice and a little more understanding for me."  Then I lean down and kiss him, biting his lower lip gently before turning back around to lay on his back.

 

"Pick something romantic this time." 

 

He wraps both arms around me and huffs.  I would rather be doing romantic things TO you."

 

I giggle and then bring his hands to my lips to kiss.

 

 

To Be Continued.........


	13. PG with Nudity

"Keep seducing me and we won't ever get to start the movie." I can hear the smile in his voice.

 

"I didn't think you were that easy Jean.  I'm surprised you held out as long as you did."  I gently bite the middle finger of his left hand, which I kept against my lips and he sucks in breath through his teeth. 

 

"Not easy, just no desire to resist you.  The only thing holding me back is knowing you aren't ready yet.  If it weren't for that I would be all over you 24/7."

 

"Such a gentleman."

 

"At the moment, it's very hard to be.  If you continue being an instigating brat, though, all bets are off."

 

I giggle and then sit up to shift to Jean’s right side so I can curl up against his length.“Just put on whatever, just don’t make it too loud.”I snuggle into his shoulder, squish against his side, lay my leg across his, and run my hand up his shirt to rest on his chest. 

 

“You good now?”He smiles into my hair.

 

I nip at his chest.“I could throw your mouthy ass out you know.”

 

“I wouldn’t let you.”He wraps his left arm around me, cradling me as best he can against him. 

 

I hum softly, half listening to the TV.“If I fall asleep, just wake me up before you leave.”

 

“Who said I was leaving?”

 

I look up at him.“Jean you can’t stay.”

 

“Why is that?Everyone already approves of me dating you.”

 

I blush.“I don’t want my family getting the wrong idea.”

 

“Everyone just wants you happy Rhey for heavens sakes.No one cares but you.”His voice starts sounding irritated.“I’m not gonna do anything to you.I won’t even change or get under the covers.All I want is to lay here with you.That’s all.”

 

“Jean that won’t be comfortable.”

 

“Why don’t you let me decide if I care about that or not.If that is what it takes to be with you then it’s fine, but don’t decide that for me.I want to be with you damnit and I’m tired of you pushing me away!”

 

As I stare at him in surprise, he doesn’t move.His face is angry, but his arm still holds me tightly to him.He won’t look at me, instead just stares at the TV, but I know he isn’t really watching it.I watch him a moment longer and then sigh, snuggling back against him.

 

“I’m sorry Jean.I would like you to stay to be honest.I’m not, however, comfortable with you sleeping on top of the covers.Will you come snuggle under the covers with me?”

 

I barely finish my sentence before he wiggles out of the bed, pulls his shirt over his head, then drops his pants, leaving him in only his boxers before he climbs under the covers and stares at me with an innocent eagerness. 

 

I slowly slide under the covers and take off my pants and bra underneath the covers before scooting up against Jean, who wraps his arm around my waist before kissing my forehead. 

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t make me sleep on top of the covers.”

 

“Well....you have been behaving yourself, but I’m not sure how that is gonna go now.”I said skeptically. 

 

“If you don’t tease me I should be fine.” His voice carried the absolute conviction of a man set on an outcome.

 

“I can’t be responsible for what happens when I’m asleep.”

 

“Neither can I.”

 

“I can tell you I supposedly snore and I roll around a lot.”I say matter of fact.“Sometimes I talk in my sleep, but that’s usually when I’m stressed out.”

 

“I’m a cuddler.Your brother found that out a long time ago when I mistook him for you while I was sleeping.”His voice goes flat and I hold a hand to my mouth and snort trying to hold back a laugh.“Awww you violated my brother.”

 

“I didn’t mean to.He must have smelled like you or something.”

 

“I won’t be surprised then, thanks for the heads up.”I smile and then kiss him on the shoulder before turning my back to him so he can wrap around me and I am not tempted to touch him with my hands. 

 

His arm immediately curls around my waist as he pressed his chest against my back.He feels warm, solid and safe and I can feel my body immediately relax against him. 

 

I am a little disheartened that he felt I was pushing him away, but I am reassured that it didn’t change the way he feels about me.I’m mad at myself that I am as insecure about our relationship as I am and I know to some degree it holds us back.I don’t want to be the reason our relationship isn’t as good as it could be.He is just so.....

 

“Stop thinking and go to sleep.”He whispers into the back of my neck.Your body is tensing and you are slightly restless.I can tell by your breathing.”He gives me a good squeeze.“I love you so stop worrying.”

 

I give a big sigh trying to release my anxiety before focusing on my breathing.I hadn’t even realized I was tensing up.Without thinking, I take his hand in mine and gently begin caressing it as I try to get my mind to calm.His skin is so soft and my heart is so broken.Would it be so wrong to give in to these hands, this body and allow it to try to fix me without worrying about semantics?Everything about Jean feels right, but the idea of giving in feels ......soul stripping.Like I would give over the last shreds of my self control to someone leaving me completely vulnerable. 

 

I take his hand and lay it on my chest, keeping mine on top of it, so he can feel my elevated heartbeat.He doesn’t try to move his hand or even his finger.Just let’s it rest there as I breathe in and out, my chest rising and falling. 

 

“Are you afraid?”He asks softly without a hint of judgement.

 

“I am.Are you?”

 

“Not afraid, just nervous.”He slides his hand towards my shoulder and gently turns me around to face him.His eyes are calm and his breathing steady, but when he takes my hand and places it to his heart, it too is beating rapidly.“I’m also worried you will push me away completely and run out of my life.If anything scares me as a whole it’s that.Right now I’m just trying to keep you in my arms and make you feel safe in hopes that that is all you need to want to stay.”

 

Looking in his eyes, I can tell his intent is genuine.There is a pain in my chest and a longing in my heart as I begin to lose myself in those eyes and the tension that exists in the space between our two bodies. 

 

“Jean.....if we are going to do this, I have to be able to trust you completely.”I then roll on my back and and take off my panties under the covers, tossing them to the side.With those removed, I sit up and pull my shirt off over my head then discard it on the floor next to the bed, leaving me naked.I scoot under the covers and move towards Jean who is frozen in shock.Once I’m next to him, I rest my hand on his hip and begin pulling at his boxers.His hand falls on mine and when I look into his eyes I can see his desire and his fear roiling for dominance.

 

I raise my face so our lips meet and I pull his boxers down as far as I can before he shifts to move them the rest of the way.After he discards them off the side of the bed, he brings his hand to my hip and gently pulls me against him, his lips never leaving mine or becoming more demanding. 

 

As our bodies move closer together, my fingers tangle in his hair.Though not fully erect , I can tell he is focusing intently on my lips and trying not to think of anything else or give in to his desire.I silently thank him for that and know I am being selfish and unfair.I tell myself that I WILL make it up to him one day soon, but do not need to rush into anything. 

 

We continue to kiss for what seems like hours.My hand never leaving his hair and his never leaving my hip, though his thumb continues to trace circles where it rests which actually helps calm me down amazingly enough. 

 

Eventually I turn my face from his and yawn and he takes the opportunity to nibble my jawline.“Though I am sure we could stay up all night like this, why don’t we get some sleep.”

 

I turn my head back and nuzzle under his chin as I place my hand on his chest, with my other slightly under my pillow. 

 

“Goodnight Rhey.”

 

“Goodnight Jean.”I kiss his neck and smile as he hums.“Thanks for the best first date ever.”I yawn again and close my eyes, falling asleep quickly. 

 

To Be Continued..........


	14. Eternal Love

The next morning we are woken up by my brother who barged into the room.

 

"Dude I thought you said you weren't gonna do anything to my sister!"

 

"What the fuck Marco!  Who barges into another persons room this early in the morning!  What are you 5?!"

 

"He didn't do anything Marco, this is just how we slept."  I grumble as I snuggle against Jean in an attempt to salvage the euphoria his closeness has created. 

 

"You are lucky I trust my sister.  Now get the fuck up and let her get dressed."

 

"Seriously man payback for you is gonna be a bitch.  Hand me my boxers or I'm not getting up while you are here."

 

Marco walks over to the closet and gets a coat hanger before walking to the discarded clothing in question and picking it up.  Somehow he managed to put it on the bed in front of Jean.  "Imma be right outside.  Hurry up."  Then he walks out and closes the door. 

 

Jean turns to me and strokes my cheek.  "Good Morning Princess."

 

"Omg Jean you cant be cheesy first thing in the morning it's embarrassing."  I grab his face and pull him in for a kiss.  "Did you sleep well?"

 

"Well enough.  I didn't fall asleep until late because I was so excited to be in bed with you like this."  He blushes.

 

"Well maybe you should sleep with me more often......unless you think you will get bored of it and not find it exciting anym.......". Then my eyes go wide as he is suddenly on top of me planking me and I lose the ability to speak.

 

"I will never get tired of anything related to you.  Did you forget how long I have loved you?  I've been waiting for this practically all of my life."

 

We stay there motionless a few moments and I can feel my body getting more and more turned on as my eyes travel over his well muscled body and his serious amber eyes before he falls to his left side and swings his legs over the bed placing his back to me. 

 

With a deftness I do not possess this early or without coffee, he dresses, careful not to expose too much.  "I'm gonna run next door and shower and stuff before heading to work.  Can we.....can I......". Then he sighs in frustration.

 

"Just come by whenever.  I'll be lonely without you anyway so I'll see you when you are done work." 

 

I never though his face could light up that brightly.  It was practically blinding.  "Ok!  I love you I'll see you later!"  Then he kisses me quick before heading out the door. 

 

Seconds later Marco comes in and crawls under the covers with me as he pulls me against him and pouts.  I gently stroke his head and we lay there (me still naked) until he calms down. 

 

Though Marco and I didn't share THAT type of brother sister relationship, we did have an odd one.  I am not sure if it was Jean that dragged his protectiveness of me out or if he had always harbored a deep love for me, but Marco and I had always been closer than close.  Whenever he was upset in a way he couldn't express, he would curl up with me and have me hold him.  To him he was selfishly monopolizing me, making him the biggest priority in my life.  It was like being a mommas boy except with your sister.  He wanted to be the only man in my life and I was amused this seemed even more so with Jean.  When he got like this he never respected my personal space, nor did that aspect really bother me.  Marco was, and had always been, my favorite man....at least until I acknowledged my feelings for Jean. 

 

"You know I will always love you little brother.  Jean can't take that away."

 

"I know you say that, but Gary did so why wouldn't Jean?"

 

"Because Jean loves us both.  He wants all three of us to be together, but he also wants to love me in a way he and I can't love you."

 

He sighs and rolls on his back.  "I know that Ri Ri.  I just...I missed you so much and now you are home and I still hardly get to see you."

 

I lean over and kiss his cheek.  "You should have just told ME you wanted to hang out with just me.  I would have found time."

 

"I don't want to ruin your time with Jean though.  I don't want to mess that up for you two."

 

"Ever the considerate brother.  Look Marcus......just like Jean you need to be honest with your feelings.  If you want to spend time together just say so.  I've already committed to Jean tonight, but I'll talk to him and will let him know we need some time as well ok?"

 

"Thanks sis."  He kisses my forehead. "I gotta head to work too.  I'll see you later."  Then he too is out the door and I am left to try to figure out how to juggle my love life as I too get ready for work. 

 

————————————

 

Periodically, when I need a break from work, I travel down to the gift shop on the corner and peruse.Today, I was especially interested because they had an entire section dedicated to Egyptian art and artifacts and I was looking for unique jewelry and accessories that could liven up my wardrobe.I was a huge European/Asian/Middle Eastern art and history buff so it was nice to take some time out to enjoy one of my passions. 

 

The moment I walked in I was drawn to a case by the far window that housed a single gold necklace and bracelet.Though an understated display, the sign next to it read “Eternal Love”.I had always romanticized the concept and it was one of those elements that drew me to the art of Europe and the middle East.The concept of immortality, reincarnation and living beyond ones mortal life and emotions was something I romanticized so I immediately headed towards the display.

 

Inside was a simple gold chain whose charm was a tablet hand inscribed with the hieroglyphics for eternal love.Next to it was the matching bracelet.For being completely made of gold and hand crafted, it was reasonably priced so I requested it from the sales associate and purchased the set.With a smile on my face, I tucked it into my purse and waited for work to be over.

 

When I got home, I was happy and surprised neither Jean nor my brother were home yet.I quickly stepped into my room and put my stuff down before changing into more casual clothes. I had just enough time to change before Jean enters the room.

 

“Close and lock the door really quickly, I don’t want my brother barging in when he gets home.” 

 

He does as I ask then walks over to me with a confused look.

 

“Take off your shirt, sit on the bed and close your eyes.”

 

His eyes go wide but he does what I say.Once he is seated and his eyes are closed, I reach into my purse and pull out the necklace.“I apologize if this is cold, but I hope you like it AND NO PEAKING!”

 

Jean stiffens for a second and I giggle before climbing behind him and placing the necklace around his neck.“You can open your eyes now.”

 

He opens his eyes and walks towards the mirror.“What does it say?”He asks as he fondles the charm.

 

“Eternal Love.I have the matching bracelet.Will you put it on me?”I say softly and he turns and looks at me with all the love in the world. 

 

“Of course I will.”

 

I go get the bracelet and hand it to him before holding out my right wrist.It takes SEVERAL tries for him to get it on as his hands are shaking with what I guess is excitement.When he finally gets it on he takes my face in his hands and kisses me passionately. 

 

“Mmmmmnn.I take it you like it?”I ask hesitantly.“I thought the gold would look gorgeous with your amber eyes and it’s masculine enough you shouldn’t mind wearing it no matter what you have on.I also liked that I could have the same thing.This way you have something from me with you always.”

 

“Of course I love it.”He says kissing down my neck.“I actually wanted to ask if you would give me something of yours for when I can’t be with you, but this is even better.It was really bothering me that I had nothing of yours.”

 

I smile then sigh.“Not to killthe mood, but I do need to let you know that Marco would like to spend some brother sister time with me just him and I.He didn’t know how to tell you, but having me taken away by Gary was harder on him than I realized.It won’t be all the time, but I should hang out with him a little so he doesn’t feel unloved.”I run my hand down the charm as it lays against his perfectly crafted chest.

 

Jean looks at me sad, but with understanding.“I’m glad you gave me this then.I’ll try not to get jealous.” 

 

“It’s not like I won’t come home to you in my bed.”I smile and reach up to gently bite his lip.

 

He hums deep in his chest as he wraps his arms around my waist.“That is true.”Then his lips capture mine as he runs his hands up and down my lower back and hips. 

 

After a few moments, his kiss deepens and he begins pulling me tighter against him causing me to moan into his lips.Just as our actions become more insistent there is a harsh knock on the door. 

 

“You better not be violating my sister you pervert!”

 

We both sigh then laugh softly. 

 

“What do you want little brother?!”

 

“It’s dinner time so get your asses out here!”

 

I lean my head on Jeans naked chest before pushing myself away.“Are you going to run home and grab everything you need to stay the night and not leave first thing?”

 

“Unless you want to come over to my cramped room and sleep there.”

 

I smile.“I’ll pass, just don’t make me wait too long or I’ll fall asleep without you.”I tease.

 

“You might enjoy me waking you up too much.”He responds coyly. 

 

“Such a tease.Get your shirt and let’s go before he breaks down the door.”

 

“He’s so high maintenance.”

 

“I think that is why he can’t keep a girlfriend.”

 

“Funny, I thought it was because none of them held a candle to you, the standard of comparison he holds all women to.”

 

I turn to Jean in shock.

 

“You didn’t know?Yeah he compares all girls to you and none match up so he sabotages the relationship.I’m not sure how this one has lasted as long as she has, though considering he has completely ignored her since you came home I think it’s safe to say they are over for good.”

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“Well now you do, which is why him being needy over your time is so frustrating.He has to find someone like you that he can move on with, otherwise he is gonna constantly harass us and I’d get to lose him as a friend.”

 

Fully clothed, Jean takes my hand.“Let’s go so you can curl up with me again as you fall asleep.That was the best feeling by the way.”Then he pulls me into the dining room and I am left with a feeling of confusion and frustration.I would have to talk to Marco about all this and it wouldn’t be a pretty conversation.

 

To Be Continued........

 

 

 


	15. Christmas Comes Early

I had made several attempts to talk to Marco about his dating situation and how it was impacting my love life, but everything I tried caused him to change the subject or flat out refuse to talk about it.It was incredibly annoying, but I soon found myself to preoccupied to care.

 

"So the extended family is coming into town that week of Christmas now that you are home so we can do a family Christmas.You did t have any plans did you dear?"Mom asked in that "If you made plans you are going to cancel them" tone I think all moms are programmed with. 

 

"Well I had hoped to spend some time with Jean for a few days, but we hadn't made any final plans so.....sure I'll be home."

 

"That sounds wonderful!"

 

I sigh.Now I had the fun task of telling Jean I was stuck with family this holiday. 

 

Hey.....so mom just told me

we have tons of family

coming in that week of

Christmas.I want to see

you but we won't be able to

do anything outside of the

house that week for the most

part.

 

That's ok.Why don't we

do something that week

before that?I have this

place in mind, but I

would like to take you the

whole week.

 

I might be able to swing

that.We just have to be

home Sunday at some

point. 

 

Good I'm excited. I have

a lot to getdone between

now andthen so I'll see you

later.Love you.

 

Love you too.

 

I feel a little better knowing Jean had had something in mind.  I know it wasn't our first Christmas, but it was our first Christmas together and I had wanted to make it special. 

 

Shoving the thought aside, I delved into my own work.

 

The next two weeks were a blur.  Some of the family arrived early, some arrived without others....and with unexpected people (like cousin Karen who brought her own younger boyfriend, she was 45 and he 29). 

 

I got recruited to help cook and entertain since Marco stayed in his room for everything except to steal Jean as soon as he came over. 

 

It was hard not spending time with Jean after being with him almost every day since I came home.  I found myself losing my patience easier, being more moody and just not being in a good space.    I was more than thrilled to have  Saturday finally come and Jean and I driving off on our Christmas vacation. 

 

It took 5 hours to get there and Jean wouldn't tell me where we were going.  Fortunately I was so worn out that I slept the entire way there while he drove. 

 

When I awoke, we were at a beautiful Spa/Hot spring resort. 

 

"This place looks amazing!  How did you ever get reservations here?"

 

"Your dad called in a favor.  He said we deserved it since I had been working so hard and was such a gentleman to his little girl."  He winked and grabbed all our bags. 

 

————————————

 

Our room was enormous.  I stood in stunned silence in the center just amazed at how luxurious it was. 

 

"Dad said it was the honeymoon suit and he clearly wasn't kidding."  Jean said slightly amazed. 

 

"That man."  I smiled and shook my head.  He had really outdone himself this time. 

 

Then I moved to take my things as Jean came

running back into the room.  "We have our own outdoor hot spring bath.  Come see!"

 

I followed Jean skeptically before walking out the sliding glass door onto a patio softly lit with above ground lanterns that would illuminate the bath with a soft glow.

 

"He really did want us to have a good time."  Jean said a little too excited.

 

I just blushed trying not to think dad did this on purpose.  My brother knowing about my sex life was one thing, my father an entirely different thing.

 

——————————————

 

After putting everything away and going to buy groceries to stock the mini fridge, we found the end of the first day upon us. 

 

"Shall we order room service for tonight?"  Jean inquired."

 

"That sounds perfect.  I want nothing else than to eat before taking a bath outside."

 

We ordered room service and ate it at the table in the room, which looked out on the high walled outdoor hot spring. 

 

"This really is beautiful Jean.  Thank you for bringing me here."

 

"I wanted to do something for us that you would enjoy.  Something that would let us be alone and just enjoy each other."  He reaches his hand out and takes mine.  As he looks into his eyes I see an intensity and seriousness I hadn't seen from him, and I had seen almost every side of Jean good and bad.

 

I squeeze his hand in thanks.

 

——————————

 

When we finish eating, Jean cleans up the plates.“Why don’t you go take a bath while I clean up.”

 

“Will you be joining me..........since it’s just the two of us?”I ask him as he turns and walks to the kitchen area. 

 

“I will in a minute.I just need to clean up and get changed.”

 

“Ok.Don’t be too long.”I stand up and walk out to the bath.I had changed into a nightshirt and robe before dinner, so I wasted no time in removing them in a pile on the patio before stepping naked into the bath. 

 

The water felt amazing and I could tell it had been treated with relaxing minerals as there was a slight medicinal herb smell.I sat down and leaned against the edge, closing my eyes. 

 

It didn’t take long for my body to relax and my mind start to wander to topics I had been trying not to think about. 

 

This would be our first time away from everyone and there was really nothing holding us back from being more intimate.The question was, should we or did we even want to?

 

I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jean sinking in next to me. 

 

“You look relaxed.”He tried to say casually, but so could tell something was bothering him. 

 

“Trying to be, though it isn’t hard.The waters nice and warm and the herbs in the water just wash all the stress away.” 

 

“Well I’m glad you are able to enjoy yourself.You’ve been so wound up, I was worried you wouldn’t let yourself enjoy it.”

 

“Are you not enjoying yourself?I ask with a little sass.

 

He leans against the edge placing an arm behind my back as he begins to stroke it with his fingers. 

 

“I always enjoy my time with you.”

 

His movements are too restricted.His answers too guarded.I can tell he is holding something back. 

 

“But are you enjoying this right now?”

 

He sighs.“Of course.”

 

I move away from the wall and sit 3 feet in front of him as I look into his eyes that are brimming with repressed desire.

 

“That isn’t what your body is telling me Jean, you are tense.”

 

“Then I guess I will need to stay in here a little longer than you.” 

 

He was so stubborn.Sometimes he just couldn’t say what he meant or wanted.This was clearly one of those times but I couldn’t fault him. 

 

I sigh.“I guess so.Don’t overheat.” Then I move past him to get out of the bath. 

 

Jean doesn’t say anything until I put my robe back on and get ready to head into the suite.When so get to the door I hear his frustrated voice.“Do you not find me attractive?Or am I just too familiar with you?”

 

I turn to him to see he is still faced away from me.

 

“I understand that you may not be ready for an intimate relationship with me around family and friends, but no ones here.It’s just us, and not touching you is killing me.”

 

“Is that what’s been bothering you since we got back from the store?You should have just said something.”

 

He turns to me with hurt and anger in his eyes.“What should I have said Rhey!That I wanted to fuck the sense out of my girlfriend?That I wanted to slam her over and over, pounding her into the mattress and up against the headboard until she was hoarse from calling my name?That I wanted her to beg me to stop?Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 

Though I blush from embarrassment, I can’t deny the arousal I’m feeling at having Jean talk to me like this.In all my time having sex, no man had ever expressed such strong desires.It was unexpected and a turn on. 

 

My interest must have shown on my face because Jean’s expression changed, his face taking on a smirk. 

 

“By the look on your face it seems I should have.”He turns and walks to the other end of the bath slowly, giving me a clear view of his long muscular back and tight perky ass before sitting back down and leaning against the wall.

 

“If you want to go for a ride Rhey you are gonna have to come to me.I’ll fill you for the second time tonight.”

 

To Be Continued...........

 


	16. Good Things Cum to Those Who Wait

He was right.There was no longer any reason to hold back.I let the robe fall slowly from my body to gather in a pile on the floor.Never taking my eyes from his, I walked with a slight sway of my hips into the bath. 

 

"There may not be any reason to hold back, but I'm not sure you will be able to handle me Jean.You are just too nice of a guy."

 

His eyes go sharp and cold, taking on a primal ferocity that makes me bite my lip as I saunter towards him.

 

"I think it's you who won't be able to handle me.I have desired you all my life and now that I have you I have a lot of making up to do."

 

I barely make it within his reach before he pulls me forcefully towards him causing my hands to brace on his shoulders and my navel to press up against his face. 

 

Wasting no time he begins kissing across my pelvis as one hand grabs my ass while the other penetrates my slit with two fingers, his thumb caressing my moist bud.

 

"I intend to take full advantage of the heat of my body against yours, the hot wetness of the bath and the cool sharp cold of the winter night as I devour you inch by inch."  His voice is husky as his hands cup my thighs, ass and back as they travel all up and down me. 

 

A shudder from the cold travels down me as I arch into his chest only to have my cold, erect nipple enveloped by his lips.

 

I gasp and then whine as his lips cup and then release my nipples over and over again causing the contrast between heat and cold to send sharp pangs of pleasure to course through my body.

 

I rake my fingers through his hair as I lean down to kiss his head at the same time he takes my nipple between his teeth and slides his fingers in and out of my throbbing sex. 

 

“I want to hear all the sounds you have hidden from me Ri Ri.”He says softly after his lips leave my nipple plunging it into the cold air.

 

I close my eyes as he begins to slide down my body kissing the entire way down.When I can no longer hold onto his shoulders for leverage, I grab the edge of the bath as he lifts my hips up, spreading them so my knees rest on the stone bench that is submerged so he can lick my clit. 

 

My body becomes cold, but my core is on fire.His delicate finger wrap around my cheeks to gently pull open my folds from behind as his tongue slides languidly up and down my slit bringing the same painful pleasure of hot and cold to my most sensitive area. 

 

“Jean...” I moan his name needy and breathily. 

 

His name from my lips seems to encourage him as he slides his tongue into my core before gently sucking and licking my bud, varying the pressure as my hips begin to rock against his touch. 

 

We stay like this a while as he controls the intensity of my pleasure, denying me an orgasm time and time again.Finally, his hand releases my ass so two fingers can trace the outside of my folds. 

 

“Do not presume that I will not take you again when this is through my dear.”

 

“Jean please....don’t tease me anymore I.....”

 

Then two fingers are inserted deep inside my dripping sex as his tongue caresses my clit with precision and his free hand pulls and pinches my nipple. 

 

If his timing had been any shorter I would have orgasmed from that thrust alone as all three intense pleasures combined to rob me of my voice and reason.Within two more deep thrusts Jean was humming with pleasure as my fluids poured over his lips and my orgasm rocked my body. 

 

As soon as my fluids had ceased releasing, he picked me up and took me inside where he tossed me on the bed before yanking my hips towards him so he could sheathe me as my walls finished convulsing. 

 

“Ahhhhhhhh Jean.....” My legs bent as I pulled them into my chest making it easier for him to penetrate deeper. 

 

“Mmmm Rhey...I’m not going to be able to fuck you nicely I’m sorry.”

 

Then his hips slammed again and again and again into me as I grabbed the headboard and arched my back.He grabbed my legs pulled them outwards before bringing one hand down to massage my clit. 

 

“I want to watch you cum for me.I want to see what my love does to you.I want to watch you moan and beg for me to finish you.”

 

And that is exactly what I did.My lips called his name over and over as he played with my orgasm yet again and I swore each time I called to him his length got harder and harder inside of me.I knew it must be painful, but my mind couldn’t care as the waves of pleasure he gave me as he rubbed my clit, slammed my core and pulled my nipples clouded my mind. 

 

I had never been fucked passionately.I had also never had rough sex or been told what to do.Now all three of those were happening at the same time or in succession and all my body could do was comply.It felt so good it didn’t want to do anything else. 

 

“Jean I’m close again.....”

 

Then he leaned down and kissed me passionately as we both came together and swallowed each other’s sounds of pleasure. 

 

I wrapped my legs and arms around him as I pulled him against me.I suddenly felt very vulnerable and insecure underneath the raging bull that was his desire. 

 

Was I too old to keep his interest or keep him sated?I wasn’t exactly the most exciting in bed.What if he grew bored quickly once he found out how vanilla I was.

 

Then his lips were at my ear.“What’s the matter my dear you are shaking like a leaf?”

 

“I’m scared Jean.Scared I can’t keep up with you and you will get bored of me quickly now that we have had sex.”I gently play with the medallion around his neck not wanting to see his eyes confirm my fears.

 

“Then shall we keep going to see who outlasts whom?”Then he winks before kissing me softly as he pulls me to my side.“I don’t know how to make you believe me when I say there is and will never be anyone else for me.I intend to marry you and be with you the rest of my life.

 

That’s when Jean reaches back and puts his hand under his pillow to pull out a small box which he hands to me.

 

My heart stops as I open it and find THE MOST beautiful 3 ring engagement set nestled into a cushion. 

 

“I don’t see a reason to wait.Marry me Rhey.Marry me so I can love you honestly and openly.Marry me so I can be the only one that makes you happy.Marry me so I can cherish you and your body in ways that you deserve.I am, and always have been, madly in love with you.Let me take care of you.”

 

I look at him as tears pour down my cheeks.“Do you promise to always?”

 

“Always.”

 

I smile.“Then yes Jean.Yes I will marry you.”

 

I reach out my hand and he places the ring gently on my finger.

 

“We should look for places to move into when we get back or I might have to kill your brother.”

 

Then his lips are on mine as he sinks against me.The secure feeling of his solid chest calms me as his hand runs up and down my sides.We stay there kissing, tangled in each other for a while longer before we get showered, dressed and head to dinner. 

 

At this moment there was nothing else in the world that could make me happier nor was there anything else in the world that I could want.I didn’t think being with Jean was going to be easy, but I felt our love was strong enough that we would survive whatever came our way.

 

“Thanks for the best Christmas ever Jean.”

 

He pulls me against him as he locks my head in his elbow before kissing the top of my head.“Thanks for saying yes.You’ve made me happier than I ever thought possible.”


	17. Home Together

When we got home, Jean no longer saw any reason to miss out on my everyday life.Fortunately tho only one who cared was Marco, because it meant he now had to vie for my attention instead of just being entitled to it. 

 

“MOM!”Jean yelled as we opened the door to my parents house when we got back Christmas morning.“I’m going to be staying here now that Rhey said yes, at least until we move out together!”

 

Mom pokes her head around the corner.“Oh Jean that’s wonderful!I told you she would say yes!Lemme see the ring!”She quickly scurries over and takes my hand gasping as tears well in her eyes.“Oh sweetheart it’s beautiful!Much nicer than the one Gary got you that’s for sure.”

 

Jean beamed as he dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me on the side of the head.

 

“Oh you guys are just so cute!No one else is awake yet.Do you want to tell everyone the news or just keep it to yourselves?”

 

“I need to go tell Marco.....”

 

“He already knows.I told him before we left.”

 

I look at Jean shocked.“You did?”

 

“Of course.It’s like asking your dad for permission, except I knew your dad would be fine with it.I know deep down he is happy, but he is also very worried.”

 

I nod.“I still need to talk to him then.I’ll be right back.”I turn to go to Marco’s room, but Jean grabs me and sound me around pulling me towards his chest so he can kiss me deeply.When he lets go, I can see a little worry in his eyes so I place my hand at his cheek.“It’ll be fine.”Then I turn and head upstairs. 

 

When I get to Marco’s room I carefully open the door to find him still curled up in bed asleep, the light from the window gently illuminating the room.Quietly I close the door and go sit next to him on the bed.He has always been my precious little brother. 

 

I smile slightly and run the back of my fingers across his cheek, which causes him to sigh and slowly open his eyes.“Good morning little brother, I’m home.”

 

He blinks a few times and then pulls me down next to him, snuggling up against my back as his arm drapes around my waist.We don’t say anything, we don’t need to.I just lay there and pull his hand against my chest and squeeze it letting him know I love him dearly. 

 

After several moments, he releases me and sits up.I follow suit. 

 

“I really am happy for you.How long will you be staying before you move out?”

 

I sigh.“I don’t know.Jean and I haven’tstarted looking for places yet.”

 

“Are you trying to stay close by?”

 

“Well I would think close enough that the commute to work isn’t too crazy.”

 

“That makes sense.”

 

We sit in silence a few moments before Marco speaks again.

 

“I always thought I knew what this would be like, you marrying Jean, but seeing Jean now......all my worries were completely unwarranted.He loves you so much more than I realized.You should have seen how upset he was about your ring.He was absolutely terrified you wouldn’t like it and would say no.”

 

I look at Marco bewildered.“He thought I wouldn’t like it and would say no?”

 

“Oh my god yes.He was terrified it wouldn’t be as nice as Gary’s and you would think less of him.He is so stressed out that you will find him inadequate in comparison to Gary it’s unreal.”

 

“But I would never do that.”

 

“I know that and I think he knows that, but he can’t help worrying about it.

 

I sigh in exasperation and Marco laughs slightly. 

 

“Don’t be too hard on him.He just wants you to be happy.”

 

“I know, but he is such an idiot sometimes.”

 

Then right on queue, the door opens and in comes Jean.“Can I have my wife back now you greedy bastard?”His voice is a little jealous and carries slight insecurity.

 

“Blood still gets first dibs you self centered prick.”Marco says as he reaches back and throws a pillow at Jean, who catches it and tosses it on the bed. 

 

“Yeah but you’re a spoiled brat.The rest of the family is up and ready to celebrate so get your ass up and dressed.”He walks over and grabs my hand before dragging me out of the room.

 

When we are out in the hall, Jean pushes me up against the far wall and kisses me greedily as his hands slip under the waistband of my pants to cup my ass, causing me to moan into his lips.When we break away, his eyes are fierce. 

 

“I don’t like the idea of you alone with any man that isn’t me, even if he is your brother.”He says as he removes his hands from my ass before taking my hand and leading me downstairs to the rest of the family.

 

——————————

 

The rest of Christmas went off without a hitch.....at least on the surface.On a personal level, I could barely keep my sanity.I had no idea how intoxicating being near Jean now that I had given myself over to him would be. 

 

He was always right there next to me, though there was always a small gap between us.You would think that would allow me some breathing room, but in reality it just fueled my craving for him more.It was like seeing something I couldn’t touch.All I wanted was to press myself against him and have his hand rest at my lower back or capture his lips when his face came close to mine.I was also hyper sensitive to his smell, so when he moved past me it was like a drug he been released in the air and I had to keep myself from squirming. 

 

By the time everyone turned into the night and we headed into the guest room to go to bed, I was at wits end.The moment the door closed, I was on Jean yanking his shirt over his head so I could kiss down his bare chest as my hands traveled up his sides and all over his back. 

 

“And here I thought I was the only one having a hard time tonight.”I dug my nails into his back as he laughed quietly against my neck.

 

“Why did you keep just enough distance to tease me?”I run my tongue over his nipple before traveling down his abs to run my tongue across his waistband. 

 

“Your father told me it would be a good idea to keep things low key while to extended family was here.I was just following his advice even though it killed me on the inside.”The his hands were in my hair as I yanked his sweatpants and boxers down before grabbing his ass and caressing his shaft with my tongue. 

 

“Next time warn me so I can keep better control of myself.”I slide up his body and pull him towards the bed.“Now make up for all that insensitive teasing you did or I might just think you don’t love me anymore.”I bite my lip and wink at him before he growls and tears off my clothes. 

 

It was a struggle keeping the noise down, but somehow that made the sex that much hotter.That and the fact that no matter how turned on he was, Jean was always gentle.His hands never held me too aggressively and he never demanded more than my body could give. 

 

Don’t get me wrong, his thrusts were still forceful and the positions unforgiving, but he never did anything that hurt me.It was definitely new and exciting and it was clear to see my body would crave him for a long time to come.


	18. Birthday Love

Jean really had it rough.It went Christmas, my Birthday, then Valentine's Day.Though we agreed not to do anything big, Jean still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

 

I woke up (facing away from him) to the feel of his hand sliding from my calf all the way up my side, across my shoulder, then down my back.It was gentle, purposeful, and unobtrusive. 

 

"Le ciel se réveille dans mes bras."He whispers at the base of my neck before wrapping the arm tracing my body, around my waist and pulling me against him. 

 

I moan softly, as any woman should when she is told in French anything remotely romantic in bed.I can feel his lips smile as he kisses my shoulder.

 

"Devrais-je vous dire à quel point vous êtes belle?"He asks before his lips travel from my shoulder down my back.

 

"I think you should talk less....." I turn to face him, placing a hand on his chest "....and show more."Then I lean in and kiss him, pressing my lips into him as the hand on his chest travels down to caress his ass.

 

He hums against my lips as his hand moves to my cheek, cupping it as he deepens the kiss. 

 

Our lips meet and recede lovingly until I bite his lower lip playfully, to which he retaliates by reaching down and pinching my nipple.

 

I gasp only to find his lips on mine, stealing my breath as his tongue caresses mine and his finger traces lazy circles around my nipple. 

 

Closing my eyes, I can feel my body coming alive as my mind shuts out everything but his touch, his voice. 

 

His lips touch mine one last time before I hear the sheets rustle as his body shifts, allowing his tongue to flick my nipple as his finger traces around it counter clockwise. 

 

My hand comes to his shoulder and I push him onto his back ready to mount him, but one hand takes my ass as the other presses me against him so my breasts dangle over his lips, giving him unhindered access to tease them. 

 

Instead, he kisses the top of the left one as his hand on my ass roams over the soft skin. 

 

My nipples ached to be tugged in the same way my core ached to be penetrated.The heat he generated wasn't from his body alone but from the anticipation of what he was and was not doing. 

 

"Jean....." I whined as my needy core began leaking onto his ribbed stomach. 

 

He hummed again and ran both hands slowly up the sensitive nerves of my lower back as his lips enveloped first one nipple then the other, sucking and tugging on them before biting them gently. 

 

Everything ached with need, and I begantrying to slide down his chest in a desperate attempt to put him inside me. 

 

"Pas encore mon ange."He purred as he rolled me off him onto my side,placing his lips at my neck as he kissed, nibbled and tasted the sensitive skin at my nape and above my breast, he slid a hand down my stomach and across my sex, parting my lips slowly as my hips

tilted into his hand begging for his touch. 

 

Kissing under my chin, he circled the outer rim of my cunt as his long fingers slid across my clit. 

 

My hand clamped on his shoulder and dug in as my moans and whimpers poured from my lips. 

 

When he was satisfied with my wetness, he positioned himself at my entrance , pulling his head back to look into my eyes.

 

A wanton mess, I blushed furiously, which only seemed to ignite him further.His eyes drank in my flushed face, elevated breathing and desperate look as he slid slowly inside me. 

 

I bit my lip and moaned as I watched him take my left leg and holding it across his hip at the thigh, Jean pulled in and out of me at a steady pace as my hand moved to the back of his head so I could pull him into feverish kiss after feverish kiss. 

 

I could feel my body shaking with desire at the slow pace he set.

 

In between kisses he spoke.  "I want to taste not only the sweetness of your core but the depth of your love held in your eyes, buried in the tips of your touch and dripping like venom from your lips."

 

He penetrated me deeply, gripping my ass and clutching me to him before sliding out again.

 

"I want to devour your every movement as you writhe beneath me and walk beside me."

 

His hand moves from my ass up my back and into my hair as he gently geld my head back to bite my neck as he thrusts in and out again.

 

"You are my greatest desire and I am overwhelmed with my need for you."

 

His breathing elevated as his kisses travel down my neck and across my collar bone.

 

He releases my hair allowing me to bring my lips to his ear.  "Make love to me Jean."

 

Positioning his hand back at my ass for leverage, he begins rocking his hips with more force into mine. 

 

"Jean I need more."  Grabbing his hip, I pull him on top of me before pulling my legs up to my chest and opening them like a butterfly does it's wings. 

 

Not missing a beat, Jean begins stimulating my clit as he penetrated deeply into my core.  Within minutes I am drenching him as my fluids begin pouring out, my orgasm dangerously close. 

 

I reach for him, but he takes my hand and kisses it. "Laisse-moi regarder l'extase que je te donne te dépasse." Then he pumps hard one final time as he interlaces my fingers with his, watching as waves of pleasure take me. 

 

Kissing my hand, he releases it before reaching his own orgasm as he rides out mine.

 

Nothing feels as sweet or as electrifying as Jean.

 

———————————-

 

An hour or so later, we rise and dress, which is suddenly very challenging because just watching him get ready makes me want to touch him. 

 

I pout as he pulls a shirt on over the body that was just pressed against mine, hard, unforgiving.

 

"I can't make you breakfast if I'm not dressed."He smiles before coming over to kiss my forehead.

 

"You could if we were living together." Then I flush at the thought of Jean cooking in just an apron.That perky, perfectly formed ass sticking out the back as the loosely tied ties crisscross it.

 

Unconsciously, my hands slip under his shirt and travel over his back, the nails digging in slightly.

 

"What were you thinking?" He says against my ear.

 

"Nothing wholesome.I assure you."

 

He laughs softly."You know I would happily cook for you naked, but that would require us to have a place."He gives me that smart ass look that says 'and that's your fault' before kissing my lips softly and sitting on the bed waiting for me to finish dressing. 

 

——————————

 

In the kitchen, Jean starts making eggs.Feeling exceptionally needy, I come up behind him and rest my cheek on his back as I wrap my arms around his waist. 

 

Taking the hand off the spatula that's stirring, he places it on top on my arms and squeezes lightly before returning to cooking. 

 

We both took the day off work so no one was home, allowing us all the unhindered affection I needed.

 

When he is done with the eggs, he pushes back gently and I begrudgingly release him.Setting down the eggs, he moves onto the french toast and bacon. 

 

When he is finished, we sit down and my legs immediately reach under the table to trap one of his.Since he is sitting on my right, I spend the entire meal with my hand running up and down his thigh as I eat with my left, a feat because cutting french toast with your fork is no easy feat.I also, from time to time, feed him from my fork, sneaking a kiss in there so my lips and tongue can taste the syrup on his. 

 

When we have finished and the plates are cleared and in the dishwasher, he pulls me into his arms before looking into my eyes."What's gotten into you today?"

 

I pout up at him."Can I not just want to be with you?I can't help needing to touch you constantly.You're intoxicating and far too sexy."

 

"It's about time you finally noticed and admitted it."He smirks before flashing his shit eating grin. 

 

"So modest."I say in feigned exasperation as I pull out of his grip, but found myself held by a strong hand at my lower back as the other held my chin. 

 

"Who said you could go anywhere?"  He teased playfully before pulling me in for a soft kiss. 

 

"So bossy." I said as our lips pulled apart and my hands rested on his chest. 

 

"It's not like you give all this affection regularly so yeah, I guess I am."  Then his hands grab the back of my thighs to lift me up as he carries me over to the counter and sits me atop it.

 

With my hands on the back of his neck,  I press my legs and pull him against me, loving the feeling of his body as it slips through my legs to position my core against his, which has started mine throbbing slightly.  

 

"Jean...." my hands reach up to run through his hair as my lips stop just in front of his before my tongue sticks out to trace the supple exterior of his. 

 

————————————

 

I'm not sure how we made it out of the house in the same clothes we originally dressed in, but we did.  I now found myself hand in hand, his thumb tracing circles on the back of my hand as we walked around town.  Though I was self conscious of what we looked like, his brazen personality and all encompassing affection quickly distracted me.

 

Each time my eyebrows furrowed or my face scrunched and he noticed, he would hug me to his chest before lifting me up and spinning us I circles, or randomly take my hands and start waltzing down the sidewalk before dipping me backwards slightly. 

 

I have never laughed so much in my life as I did that day and it made me realize, my reservations truly only hurt Jean not protected him and my feelings.  No matter what anyone thought, he was in love with me and nothing was going to change that.

 

"Hey babe?"I squeezed his hand and blushed as I looked at him sideways, still not fully adjusted to our dynamic.

 

You'd think he was a girl who got a nice rock as a gift with how big his eyes got and how cheesy his smile was.

 

"Yes?"He pulled me to him and nuzzles my hair."

 

"Let's start looking for places.I want to move in together as soon as we can."

 

He squeezed me so tight with so much love that I grunted as my chest felt like it would collapse, a relieved and pleased sigh escaping his lips.

 

"We can start tomorrow."  He pulls back and smiles, tucking hair that wasn't even out of place behind my ear.

 

"Let's start now.  Let's go home and look."  There is a sudden anxiety in my voice and I grab his shirt in my fist biting my lip.  "I need you Jean....every day.  I need to see you, smell you, touch you, exist near you.  I want all your attention, love, thoughts and intimacy."

 

I pull him down for a kiss and my lips press hard into his as I squeeze my eyes shut, worried he will reject the idea and in so doing, me.

 

When we break apart he says nothing, only taking my hand and leading me home.

 

Though not the birthday most envision, we spend the rest of it curled up in bed, me between Jeans legs with the laptop across mine as we look at places.  It's interesting to hear him talk about what he likes and wants, especially when he slips up and talks about having enough room for the kids. 

 

At that moment I knew nothing in the world was better than the life I was about to enter with Jean.  It was honest, innocent and rock solid.

 

"Remind me again why I didn't agree to date you when we were younger?"  I leaned back and kissed his neck.

 

"Something about me being 8 and you 19 if I remember correctly." 

 

"What a stupid reason.Age is just a number."I nuzzle into his neck as he laughs.

 

"You've always been slow Ri Ri."He squeezes me.

 

"And you've always loved me anyway.Guess some things never change."

 

"Some things never will."Then he takes my chin lightly, bringing his lips to mine as we kiss.


	19. Make Up Sex, Houses, and Adulting

Should I be ashamed of petty fight make up sex?Like the kind where I argue about why we can't have a circular staircase because reasons and then find a way to get offended that he's stifling my opinions and forcing decisions on me just so he can get all upset and then we strip each other naked at some point (because of COURSE I'm dragging this shit out all day for effect) and he ravishes me like I'm the last damn woman on earth and the very mana he needs to survive?Cause I don't....feel bad....at all.I mean maybe kinda a little, but DAMN it's good. 

 

One time he even came home from work and didn't even bother to undress fully, just pulled his pants down, unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped my legs around him as he kissed and bit anything he could sink his lips into as he took me on the edge of the bed.

 

"Were you really that upset about the stairs?"  He looked at me with slight hesitation mixed with curiosity as he kissed the cavity between my breasts as our fingers interlaced above my head on the bed.

 

"Even if I was I'm not now."  I hum through a smile as his kiss trails down my abdomen. "I'm not even sure I know what about the stairs bothered me anymore."

 

Jean snickers.  "You are insufferable."

 

"Yet you keep coming back though."  I half shrug with a smile since my arms are still trapped above my head.

 

Jean rolls up to a seated position, taking me with him.  Now seated facing him as I straddle his hips, he kisses the backs of my hands before placing them around his neck as his hands rest on my sides, his thumbs caressing up and down hard enough they don't tickle.  "Are there any houses you want to look at?"

 

I sigh and kiss his nose.  "Yeah, like 3.  I was gonna tell you when you got home, but I got super needy before that soooo...." I give my best innocent smile and tilt my head slightly. 

 

Jean just smiles and nuzzles my nose before kissing the spot where it's bridge meets my forehead.  "I don't remember you being so impatient when we were younger."

 

I pout and furrow my brow. 

 

"Don't make that face.  It's not like I dislike your impatience.  It actually makes me less insecure."

 

My eyes go wide and he blushes.

 

"What, you didn't think I was insecure about us?"

 

"Honestly no, I thought you were all confidence and sex appeal."

 

His face turns a brighter red.  "God no."  His hands slide down to my thighs which he moves back and forth in an anxious motion as he drops his head and looks down.  "I'm terribly anxious about us.  I'm terrified you are placating me."

 

"Jean!"  I say in genuine surprise "Why would you think that?"

 

"It just all seems too good to be true.”He then looks back up at me with sadder eyes. 

 

Placing a hand at his cheek, I make him

focus on me.“Jean I’m in love with you.I can’t go back now and even if I could I wouldn’t.This has been the most amazing relationship with the best person I could ever hope to be with.” 

 

He kisses me deeply then and I melt into him, making a mental note to tell him more often how much I love him.

 

—————————————

 

“Well I’m glad we came to see this one.The reality of this floor plan is nothing like I imagined.”I said with substantial disappointment. 

 

The 3 bedroom, 3.5 bathroom townhome with garage and den we were currently looking at definitely wasn’t what we had expected.Though the floor plan looked narrow, we didn’t understand just how narrow until we stepped inside to see there was just enough room for a full sectional couch and loveseat with a table, a tv stand with tv and a light, leaving just a person and a half’s worth of space in between in the living room.

 

“It has to be the vaulted ceilings that take up a lot of the square footage mentioned.”Jean said with a frown.

 

“Do we even want to keep walking through?Especially considering they want 3k a month given it’s proximity to shopping and public transport?That doesn’t even include the HOA and parking fee since it’s a 1 car garage and we have to park the other in the garage across the street since there is no driveway that fits a car.”

 

Jean shakes his head sadly.He was taking each failure personally even if they had been my finds.Even the 2 we thought would work got dashed when dad came with us pointing out integral flaws in the foundation and wiring, the cost of updating an older property versus paying more for a newer model even if it was a little farther out, and cost/benefit of electric versus gas in the varying areas, especially depending on the distributing power supplier. 

 

It all soon became very disheartening and frustrating.It wasn’t that we couldn’t afford it, it’s just finding something we wanted to invest in that wouldn’t bleed us dry.Even having known him all my life, why invite fights?

 

We came home each attempt wondering how we were going to make it work.

 

“Any luck this time kiddo?”Dad asked as we entered that afternoon.

 

“No it was way too narrow.”

 

“That’s why I never even look at houses with vaulted ceilings.They lose too much heat anyway, especially if they are an end unit which loses the most heat anyway.”

 

“Yeah we won’t do that again.”I sigh before collapsing onto the couch, Jean following close behind. 

 

“You know my offer still stands.I’m

Happy to have my realtor look at properties for you, he’s also quite a shark about price.”

 

“At this rate we might have to, but I haven’t given up yet.I’d rather exhaust every option before having to shell out what he costs.”

 

“Why don’t you let me worry about how much he costs.He won’t overcharge me, besides we have known each other

for years and done quite a lot of business together.I’ve had to write a lot of contracts for him you know.”

 

“I know dad.I appreciate it.”

 

“Just let me know sweetheart.Levi loves a challenge and this market isn’t the best for sellers, it’s a buyers market.He will

have a field day.”

 

I look at Jean who just shrugs.Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have someone do all this work for us.Still, I didn’t want dad to have to shell out money if he didn’t need to. 

 

I bit my lip.Gary had always taken care of things like this.I wasn’t stupid, but we had been in a position where money wasn’t an issue so we bought new.Any maintenance that needed to be done, he took care of.I had no idea on how to change an air filter or how much voltage a circuit breaker could handle.All I knew was who to call when shit fell apart. 

 

Adulting sucked.Lesson 1 of relationships: Don’t do too much too fast.An apartment was looking better and.m better, but we needed equity and I wasn’t a fan of hemorrhaging money into an apartment rental. 

 

I’d give it a few more tries before taking dad’s advice.If nothing else, it gave me

more time with Jean, which I never got enough of.


	20. Levi Shark Do Doo Da Do Da Do

[Pink Fong - Baby Shark](https://g.co/kgs/LE2cLJ) (you’re welcome)

 

After a month of searching, Jean and I agreed to give up and take Dad's advice.It was frustrating to think that we agreed on every point in every house and yet none met the actual value vs. cost ratio.The only other time I had been this discouraged was right after I found Gary in bed with "her". 

 

"So what time do we meet with Levi tomorrow?"Jean asked as I lay on his chest, my arm wrapped around him as we watched T.V. in bed and he played with my hair. 

 

"9 A.M.He wanted to see us first thing since he has no time slot after noon."

 

He sighs."Right.You sure your dad is ok with this?"

 

"Dad wouldn't have offered if he wasn't ok with it.He wants us to make sure we can live together on our own before getting married."

 

"That seems fair.I just feel guilty."

 

"So do I, but it's better to not argue with him once he sets his mind to something.

 

"Don't I know it.If it's one thing I've learned working with him is that his word is final and when he hits that hard line it's a HARD LINE.It's part of why I respect him so damn much."

 

I laugh and snuggle into him.  "Let's just have all our questions ready when we get there so we can get it over with."

 

———————————

 

"So your father gave me a basic overview of the situation, but I'm going to need you to fill out a few things for me."  Levi aka Daddy Shark to his competitors and Daddy to anyone under him (I didn't even want to know if that was literal) slid a USB drive towards us across his desk.  "The file or files, depending on how you want to sign the leases are there.  The sooner you fill those out and get them back to me the better."

 

"May I ask what files they are?"  I ask questioningly. 

 

"A much timider version of your father.  Always asking questions, though it's saved his ass more times than not."  He clicks his own and leans back in his chair looking at me.  "It's financials and relevant personal data necessary to assign demographic factors to your search should you need them such as gender and ethnicity of your neighbors, age and health issues such as allergies, that sort of things.  It's important to create forever homes that make people want to come back to me for all their life investments such as boats, houses, villas, etc."

 

"I see.  And if we don't need any of that?"

 

He laughs knowingly.  "You don't know what you do t need until you need it.  Your father reminds me of that daily.  Fill it out and I'll tell you what you need and don't need based on where our conversations go from here."  Then he turns to Jean.  "So you are looking to be the man of the house.  Are you a contributor or a loaner?"

 

“Excuse me!”Jean says as he pushes his chair back and presses his hands on the table glaring at Levi.

 

“You heard me.Are you gonna contribute or mooch because if you contribute, I have several single family homes and town homes in spacious neighborhoods with yards that would do nicely, but you take your own trash out and mow your own lawn.If you are a mooch, then I have a few gated communities that do that thing for you and provide maid service as well at a reasonable price.”

 

“Why the hell wouldn’t I contribute?”He says disgusted. 

 

“Well you are only 25.Guys your age can barely call themselves men and yet here you are toting around a self sufficient woman....”

 

That’s when I had had had enough, getting up and walking around to Levi to slap him across the face.

 

“How dare you.Don’t you dare judge him for his age as if that correlated to his level of commitment and maturity.I can PROMISE you I would not be with him if he was useless, so get your head outa your ass and do what you are fucking getting paid for.” 

 

I do not raise my voice.I do not have to.I just being my face close to his and stare.

 

After a few moments he clicks his own and laughs.“Now THAT’S more like your father. Ow we can get down to business.”He motions with his hand for me to sit and I begrudgingly do so.

 

“Now as impolite as those questions are, they are relevant.You see buying a house isn’t just about price.It’s about location, size, effort, etc.How much work are you willing to add to your daily life cleaning and maintaining?How many people do you want in the house at any time?How long do you plan to stay there?What do your job situations look like?All of these questions and more have to be taken into affect when choosing a house.If you don’t you will be stuck with an investment you don’t want.”

 

He leans on the seat on his elbows and looks at us.“So how serious are you?”

 

We look at each other and Jean grabs my hand giving it a squeeze.“Very.”He looks at Levi first.“Just tell us what you need.”

 

Levi leans back.“Good.Then let’s begin.”

 

———————————-

 

“I can see why he wanted to see us first thing.”I say with a slight headache.

 

“I can’t believe all those questions are necessary.”Jean says exhausted mentally.

 

“Why don’t we get lunch and than head home to fill out this paperwork.”I say with a sigh.

 

“Sounds good, though I can’t see what else he could possibly need.”

 

“Me either, but it’s what he wants and we clearly need his help so....”

 

We eat something quick and dirty at a local diner before heading back.When we get in the door dad calls.

 

“So how was the visit?”

 

“Intense.”I say.

 

“They don’t call him The Shark for nothing.He’s the best there is.”

 

“Does he really need all that info?”

 

“I promise kiddo it’s relevant.Just think, without him you never would have met Jean.Him and his questions are the reason your mom and I moved here, course he was just a young gun in his 20’s when we came across him.”

 

“Really?You’ve known him that long?”

 

“Yep.He’s a good guy, but as shrewd as they come.Made your mom so mad with his questions she slapped him.”

 

“Are you serious!Guess I shouldn’t regret doing the same thing then.”

 

Dad laughs uproariously.“You serious!That’s classic!He must love you then.Took quite a shine to your mom after that.”

 

“Doesn’t that just make him a pervert?”

 

Dad laughs again.“No sweetheart, it just means he will take good care of you.He won’t steer you wrong.He loves strong women.”

 

“Greeeeat.”I say exasperated. 

 

“Anyway, glad it went well.I’ll see you later and don’t forget to fill out ALL the paperwork on the flash drive.”

 

“Yes dad.”I say rolling my eyes.

 

“Good girl.See you two tonight.”

 

“Bye Dad.”

 

I turn the screen off and look at Jean.“So apparently mom slapped him to because of the questions he asked them.”

 

“Wait what?!”Jean says with surprise.

 

“Yeah apparently he got them our house and mom slapped him during their interview process as well.”

 

“No freakin way!”

 

I shrug.“That’s what dad said.He also said we have to fill out everything.”

 

Jean sighs and smiles.“Ok then, let’s sit on the bed and do it together.”

 

I walk over and kiss him on the lips.“Sounds like a plan.”

 

It would take us another 2 hours to fill out his paperwork, but it was very enlightening.I learned what Jean liked and didn’t like about neighborhood set ups, night watches, hills, entrances and exits, parking, mailboxes, neighbors, kids, large families, and many more things.By the end I felt a little more prepared to be married and living together, but only time would tell how useful all that information would be.


	21. Home Sweet Home

I have to say in the end, though it felt like Levi had more information on us than the FBI, it was worth it.We got a beautiful townhome in a neighborhood 15 minutes away and didn't have to hemorrhage ourselves financially, though I'm not sure how that was the case seeing as homes in our area were CLEARLY more than what we were paying. 

 

"Are you sure you are happy with this?"I asked Jean hesitantly as we stood in the middle of our empty living room looking out the sliding glass door that lead into the small backyard, his arms locked around my chest as he kissed my shoulder. 

 

"Any place that has you in it is perfect."He says softly with a smile and I push back into him blushing.

 

"You're stupid, but I love you for it."Then I turn around in his arms and kiss him softly.

 

When we break apart, Jean smirks and I look at him questioningly. 

 

"Well that's one first down.Guess we need some furniture if we are gonna knock out the rest."

 

"One first?"

 

"Yeah, silly.We just had our first kiss in our new place, but seeing as I'm a gentleman, I'll wait to christen the rest until we have proper furniture."Then he leans down and nips at my neck as his hands travel down my back to slip under the waist of my jeans so he can squeeze my ass. 

 

Moaning softly into his ear, my hands reach for his hair as my fingers dig into his scalp. "Jeeeeean!"I whine. 

 

"Sorry I can't resist.I finally get you all to myself and I don't plan to waste a second."He kisses my ear before pulling back to look in my eyes."We really should go get at least a bed."  He winks and I roll my eyes. 

 

———————————————

 

"Go get a bed huh?"  I playfully glare at him as I look down at our queen air mattress that he has valiantly attempted to class up with some ridiculously high thread count sheets that are king size because SOMEONE can't wait for the furniture to arrive in two days. 

 

Jean rubs the back of his head as his face turns red. 

 

"I thought you were literally going to throw an adult tantrum in the middle of the furniture store when the associate

told you everything we picked had to shipped from the warehouse."

 

He frowns slightly and crosses his arms over his chest.  "Why should I have to wait to be with you any more than I have to."

 

I can tell he is ashamed he got so mad but he is also stubborn and doesn't feel he should have to wait, though he also knows I shouldn't sleep on the floor. 

 

"I got the best air mattress possible at least." 

 

I touch his arm gently before kissing his tricep.  "I'm sure you did, but two more nights wouldn't have killed us."

 

"Yeah well I'm done waiting."He continues to pout.

 

"I know you are sweetheart."I go to pat his arm, but he snatches my hand and pulls me against his chest before resting his chin on the top of my head and his arms around my waist.

 

His breathing is slightly heavy and his body is tense.I can tell something is bothering him so I being tracing circles with my finger over his peck before kissing it."Wanna tell me what has you so upset love?"

 

He gives a huge sigh."It's just....." Then he gives me a good squeeze "......I'm worried if we don't move in right away you will change your mind or not let me move in or back out or any number of other things."

 

I hum softly and smile."Jean?"

 

He doesn't move.

 

"Jean hunny."  I say more firmly. 

 

"Mmmmnh?"

 

I push my head up quickly but carefully, giving him a jolt to let him know how silly he is being.  "I'm as excited as you are, but I refuse to live like I'm a poor college kid and this....." I point to the bed that looks like a toddler made it "....is exactly that."

 

"But it's just two days!"  He whines. 

 

I glare at him as he throws my logic back at me.  "Fine but you better take me somewhere nice for dinner."

 

He squeezes me and rocks me aggressively back and forth, clearly happy at his eventual triumph. 

 

—————————————

 

As we head out to dinner mom calls.

 

“So how does it feel to be new home owners?!”

 

Jean giggles as he can hear her excitement through the phone and I slap his leg softly.

 

“It would be better if the furniture wasn’t going to take two days to get to us.”

 

“Let me guess.A queen sized air mattress?”

 

“MOOOOM!”I whine in embarrassment and Jean gives me the side eye.

 

“These men, all alike.Your father was like that.He couldn’t WAIT to get outa our parents house and get down to business.”

 

“Oh my GOD MOM!”I say trying to cover my face with my hand and failing miserably. 

 

“It’s ok hunny we were young once two.Just know you can always come back here.....or even throw Jean out over here if you need.”

 

I can hear her smile through the phone and I sigh.“Thanks mom.”

 

“Your welcome kiddo.Tell Jean to behave for me!Love you both!”The she hangs up and I groan.

 

“She was happy for us right?”He asks curiously. 

 

“A little happy I think.Not that she wants us out, but she enjoyed teasing me WAY too much.It leads me to believe it was as much HER idea as it was dads.”

 

“Maybe so, but at least we have their blessing.”Then he takes the phone and placed it between his legs before lacing his fingers with mine. 

 

“That’s true.It COULD be much worse.”

 

Famous last words.As soon as Jean parks the car and we get out, I find myself face to face with the last person....we’ll persons, I want to see.

 

“Well hello Rhey, fancy seeing you here.”Gary says before looking at Jean. “Is this your date?Aren’t we just the cougar.Didn’t know you were a cradle robber.Guess like minds right?Well you always did secretly want kids, guess you got your wish.”Then he turns and walks away with his new wife on his arm.

 

He always knew how to ruin an evening.Now I’m self conscious and embarrassed.....scratch that....mortified.

 

“Rhey?”

 

“Let’s go home Jean.It seems I’m not hungry anymore.”Then I get back in the car and try to hold myself together as I tear myself apart wondering why I ever thought someone like Jean could want someone like me.


End file.
